NO PODRAS
by UranosDian
Summary: Scopius le quiere demostrar a Lily que puede ser el novio perfecto, pero pronto aprendera un par de cosas acerca de como tratar a una chica, el no la ama y ella no parece quererlo entonces... ¿por que intentarlo? Tal vez nuestro Scorp es de verdad demasiado necio para rendirse. - pasa y comenta, te gustara.
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi primer fanfic de HP, soy aficionada a libros y pelis, y me encanta la pareja de scorp y Lily asi como Ginny y Draco, ¿que puedo decir? son amores prhibidos los que te dan mas inspiracion, espero que me dejen su opinion.**

NO PODRÁS

Había cosas que a veces no entendía, a pesar de ser muy inteligente la verdad ¿Cómo habíamos llegado a esto? Rose y yo éramos los mejores amigos, antes de andar con ella claro, pero fue mi culpa, ¿Quién me manda a ponerme de novio con ella? Eso arruino nuestra amistad y ya ni me quiere ver ni en pintura, y yo que creí que habíamos terminado bien.

-Ya déjalo, no puedes esperar a que no le de importancia, aunque haya sido poco tiempo ella de verdad te quiere, es normal que se sienta incomoda – me dice Albus al ver mi cara de sufrimiento.

-Yo no quería que nada cambiara, creí que regresaríamos a ser los de antes.

-Pues ya vez que no, yo te lo dije desde el momento en que quisiste iniciar una relación, te dije que si no iba enserio podrían arruinar su amistad.

-Pero me quise arriesgar, es que en verdad la quiero pero aunque antes se me hacía muy mandona creí poder soportarla, no pensé que se fuera a poner peor.

-Así es Rose, cuando eran amigos no tenía el suficiente derecho, al convertirse en novios ella se sentía con más privilegios para obligarte a estudiar.

-Ya sé pero es que no quiero una mamá en colegio

-He párale que aún es mi prima.

-Que difícil, estoy tan frustrado que… creo que necesito una novia.

-Ni si te ocurra, si comienzas ahora con alguien Rose podría ponerse mal y ni pensar lo que te podrían hacer Hugo, James y Fred; y no quiero limpiar tu sangre, pero te lo has ganado yo te dije desde un principio que Rose no era tu tipo

-Vale ya entendí, tenías razón Al, yo necesito una chica más vivaz, una chica divertida, a la que no le importe meterse en problemas pero que tampoco se tome tan a la ligera la escuela, una chica muy sexy y simpática ¡y también bromista y decidida! Alguien que se enfrente a los problemas. Y me encanta el pelo de Rose, rojo… que bello.

-Oye no se te hace que… - el no continuo, creo que lo que quería decir prefirió guardárselo.

-¿Qué?

-Nada olvídalo

-No, ahora me dices

-No

-¿pero porque?

-Por qué no quiero

-Anda dímelo no seas necio

-No

-Y te hago la tarea

-Es solo que creo que describiste a Lily, pero deben ser imaginaciones mías – dijo mi amigo tan serio como siempre.

-¿yo describiendo a Lily?, bueno es verdad que Lily era el tipo de chica que disfrutaba la vida sin mucho problema, ella prefería estudiar afuera, y cuando llovía se la pasaba horas afuera como si sentir las gotas fuera lo mejor de la vida, también siempre decía que no tenía sentido perderse la vida encerrada en la biblioteca aun que a finales del semestre se la pasaba haciendo malabares para pasarlas y siempre lo hacía muy bien… erra increíble pero ella me veía como un muy buen amigo de Albus y nada más, no hablaba con ella en la escuela, pero cuando iba a casa de Al en vacaciones había momentos en que incluso nos quedábamos solos y nos divertíamos a lo grande, ella nunca me hizo menos por mi apellido como lo hizo James, Lily no solo era divertida también era dulce y considerada, ella no pretendía ser otra persona al estar a la moda o en dietas, ni tan poco ocultaba sus sentimientos como Rose, ella podía gritarle a los cuatro vientos que sería mi amiga en la cara de James como cuando apenas la conocí y tenía 11 años, ese día me sentí bien porque ella era igual de buena que Albus y me defendía.

Ahora que lo pienso no tiene mucho que cumplió 15 años, lo recuerdo porque le compre un enorme peluche de León, su animal favorito, ella grito tanto cuando lo vio que quedamos muy aturdidos, volviendo al tema… con 15 años ella es muy bella, ocupo el segundo puesto en las chicas más guapas el año pasado después de Dominique, sin duda este año quedara en primero y bien merecido se lo tiene, Lily tiene un color diferente de cabello al de sus demás tíos y primos, el de ella era más rojo, más parecido a la sangre que a la zanahoria, decían que era porque ese color era herencia de su abuela Evans, se me hacía fantástico ese color, llevaba su cabello a la cintura y siempre se lo peina de diferentes formas, tenía un cuerpo muy hermoso, heredado de su mama por supuesto, no digo que vea a su mama pero… bueno lo admito su mama es muy bella pero no se confundan.

-¿en qué piensas? – me dice Albus moviendo sus manos frente a mis ojos.

-En nada, es solo que me sorprende lo que dices.

-Así que pensabas en mi hermana – vi su cara de molestia, Al podía ser mi mejor amigo casi hermano pero cuando se trataba de su hermana no perdonaba a nadie, bueno ni él ni toda la demás familia, es que Lily no solo era la princesa Potter, también era princesa Weasley, ella era la más pequeña de toda su familia y por lo tanto la más consentida por tíos y primos, tal vez por eso sea tan manipuladora.

-no me veas así, fuiste tú el que dio la idea.

-Bueno, pues olvídala – Al comenzó a caminar hacia el gran comedor dejándome atrás.

-¿Hay es que acaso sería tan mal cuñado?

-Si – pero que malo era Al cuando se lo proponía.

-¿Por qué? Soy romántico y caballeroso

-Si lo eres, pero a ti no te gusta andar solo de manita sudada, y no me apetece enterarme de cuando mi hermana pierda la virginidad y créeme que si anda de novia contigo eso no tardara en pasar y tendré que golpearte.

-Mm puedo contigo – de pronto mi amigo tuvo un aura un poco sombría.

-No entiendes, mi código de hermano me dice que debo acusarte con James y él le dirá a Fred y el a Hugo y Hugo a Rose y entonces mis primas también se enteraran hasta que el chisme llegue a Teddy y créeme cuando te digo que te Teddy no solo te golpeara hasta dejarte adolorido, él te fastidiara toda tu vida y ni pensar lo que te hará papá, hará que odies tu vida hasta que no te quede otra que suicidarte.

-Al a veces me asustas mucho – de pronto el volvió a la normalidad

-Pero a decir verdad es casi imposible que Lily y tu anden

-¿así?

-Lily es como la hermana de Rose y jamás la traicionaría, además no creo que le gustes

-¿Por qué no? Ella siempre dice que soy muy guapo, y hasta me puso el apodo de príncipe

-Si pero así es Lily, siempre pensando en amor, aunque no lo haya encontrado aún, cada que ve a un chico lindo dice que es Romeo, un príncipe o un ángel, no te emociones.

-Sí que sabes quitarle el ánimo a las personas.

-Hola Scorp, hola Albus – y llego la linda protagonista de nuestra conversación tan bella, con ese cuerpo esbelto y su cabello rojo suelto y con esa sonrisa coqueta tan característica d ella.

-Hola Lilu, hoy estas muy bonita – pude sentir como Albus me mataba con la mirada. – ¿oye tú crees que haríamos mala pareja? – Albus, Lily y su amiga a quien no había notado quedaron sorprendidos.

-Pero qué cosas dices – me dijo Lily un poco nerviosa.

-Albus dice que tú y yo jamás podríamos ser novios, yo digo que seriamos una increíble pareja.

-Pues… también lo creo – eso no me lo esperaba, muchas veces llegue a sentir que a Lily le gustaba pero no quería creérmelo porque jamás me gustaría lastimarla, aunque no conté con que se pusiera tan linda y creciera tanto.

-¿lo vez Al? Lily y yo seriamos una linda pareja – a mi amigo comenzó a salirle esa aura oscura otra vez, no estaba feliz.

-Si lo seriamos, lástima que jamás será

-¿eh?

-Scorp eres demasiado arrogante y superficial además de mujeriego claro, y yo soy demasiado simple y celosa, no funcionaríamos mucho.

-Me has roto el corazón, mi amada me ha abandonado, ahora no sé qué hare con vida.

-No seas baboso Scorp – me dijo Lils con una sonrisa – además mis hermanos te matarían a la primera semana

- otra vez lo mismo, yo podría con ellos

-Quizás… pero no conmigo – eso me sorprendido y también a Al por lo que pude ver.

Soy demasiado histérica y dura con mis relaciones, no aguantarías a mi lado, en fin muero de hambre, nos vemos príncipe… adiós Al trata de calmar esa cara de muerte que tienes parece que quisieras matar a Scorp. – cuando ella y si amiga se fueron, que de atónito ¿Qué yo no podría con ella? ¡ella no podría conmigo! ¿Quién se creía? Yo era Scorpius el príncipe de Slytherin, no era cualquier persona, todas las chicas morían por mí y ella se estaba dando el lujo de rechazarme.

-Bueno ya te ha dado la respuesta, si no te matamos entre todos lo hará ella – dijo con una sonrisa, lo ignore y volteo a verme, yo estaba viendo por donde se había ido esa pelirroja explosiva, le voy a demostrar que se equivocó.

-Ni lo sueñes – no entendí que me quiso decir al, así que me voltee hacia él.

-¿Qué cosa?

-No sueñes que va a pasar algo con mi hermana.

-¿Quién dice que estoy pensando en ello?

-No llevo 6 años conociendo por nada, esa mirada es la quedas cuando aceptas algún reto o cuando vez a una chica buena.

-Ante eso solo pude sonreír, hay amigo que razón tienes… en ambas cosas.

FIN

**Se que es corto y que queda inconcluso, pero quería que se quedara así por que no se si continuarla, aun soy muy novata epro tengo muchas ideas para esta historia, supongo que la continuare si veo que les gusta, si no pues pueden imaginarse ustedes que pasara.**

**no olviden dejar su opinion y si les apetece que la continue, tambien me sirven consejos de todo.**

**Que les vaya bien!**

**besos**


	2. No lo hagas

**Hola, primero que nada gracias a anónimo por comentar, supongo que aunque nadie mas lo haya hecho quiero escribir, tal vez alguien mas se aparezca por aca, si lo hacen por favor comenten para que no me desanime, no me gusta que cuando dejan abandonadas las historias pero supongo que ahora entiendo por que lo hacen.**

**sin mas por favor disfruten el capitulo.**

**todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK, solo la historia es mía.**

NO LO HAGAS

No puedo creerlo, ¿Cómo puede ignorarme? Estaba cenando en el gran comedor, Lily se encontraba en la mesa de los leones dándome la espalda, no había hablado con ella desde nuestra "platica" ¿Por qué no andaría conmigo? Soy todo lo que una chica podría desear, llevo el puesto número 1 de los chicos más guapos de Hogwarts que invento Dominique, y no es por nada pero a ella le caigo mal así que no ha sido arreglado, soy caballeroso y romántico, aparte de que gracias a mi dinero me gusta comprarle detalles caros a las chicas, ¿Qué más quieren?

_Deja de mirarla, eres demasiado obvio_

_Ella no ha volteado a verme desde que comenzó la cena ¿Cómo pudo darse cuenta?_

_Es Lily, es quizás más astuta que nosotros dos juntos, no la subestimes_

_Entonces ¿Por qué no quiere mirarme?_

_Por que si lo hace te dará el gusto, y sabrá que le importas, te ignora para hacerte enojar y lo esta logrando._

_Pero entonces si está fingiendo que no me ve quiere decir que… ¿si le importo?_

_Yo que sé, Lily es rara, no te animes demasiado, aun queda la opción de que enserio no le importes y por eso te ignora._

_sabes Al, eres mi mejor amigo pero a veces quisiera que cerraras la boca, pero ahora no, dime que hace eres su hermano, la conoces._

_Te estoy diciendo todo lo que se, a todo esto ¿Qué importa? No estarás pensando enserio en andar con ella… ¿no?_ – Al me miro sospechosamente mientras bebía de su copa, no le podía decir que enserio su hermana se me estaba haciendo interesante, me mataría si lo hiciera.

_Claro que no Al que cosas dices, solo quiero saber ¿Por qué ella no andaría conmigo? Tal vez eso quiere decir que mi popularidad con las chicas está bajando y debería arreglar eso._

_Ya te lo dije, anduviste con una de sus primas favoritas, para ella Rose es casi como Dominique, además ahora que Dom dejo la escuela quiere decir que pasa más tiempo con Rose._

_No creo que sea solo eso_ – dije mientras me paraba, iba con ella, no podía quedarme un día más así – vengo en un momento. Llegue a la mesa de Gryffindor, ella aun me daba la espalda, su amiga Lisa o algo así se llamaba me vio y le dijo, por fin ella volteo la cabeza hacia mí.

_Scorp, hola, ¿qué privilegios goza esta humilde leona para recibir al príncipe de las serpientes en mi mesa?_ – se estaba burlando de mi lo sé, todo me lo dijo con una sonrisa, como si hubiera escuchado la mejor noticia del mundo, bien… pues no me la creo. No pretendía quedarme parado, ya me había dado cuenta que todas las miradas del gran comedor estaban sobre mí, mire al chico que estaba al lado de Lilian, era bajo quizás de tercero, toque su hombro, cuando me miro no hice ninguna expresión pero él supo que tenía que moverse, cuando al fin el lugar estuvo libre me senté.

_Hoy estas más bella que nunca._

_Vaya gracias._

_Iré al grano… ¿quieres ser mi novia?_ – por su expresión supe que no lo esperaba, sus ojos se abrieron intensamente y abrió la boca como si no supiera que decir.

_¿disculpa?_

_Vamos no me hagas repetirlo_

_no quiero que lo repitas, ¿Cómo tienes el valor de venir a preguntarme eso? Es obvio que te diría que no._

_A eso quería llegar, dime ¿Por qué no?_

_Pues porque no, no hay mucho que decir._

_Lily linda seré muy claro, no dejare de molestarte hasta que me digas las razones, hablo de que soy encantador._

_No lo eres, Scorp hay tatas razones por la que no saldría contigo que me da flojera decírtelas._

_Dímelo_

_No salgo con cualquiera_

_¿disculpa?_

_Ya escuchaste_ – comenzó a levantarse para irse, pero la tome del brazo y la volví a sentar.

_¿no andabas hace poco con ese chico idiota? ¿cómo era? ¿Jase?_

_Exacto, tú mismo lo dijiste, fue un idiota, por eso no cometeré el mismo error, ahora soy más exigente ahora, y créeme si fueras tú, lo sería aún más._

_Bueno, entonces dime ¿qué tendría que hacer para que salgas conmigo? ¿Cómo sería tu novio perfecto?_

_Bueno si fueras tú, primero… tendrías que darme detalles muy seguido, y no hablo de lo que les das a las otras, hablo de que tendrían que ser detalles de corazón, que tengan muy poco valor económico pero que a cambio tenga todo el valor sentimental que puedas dar_ – ok no esperaba que eso fuera lo primero que pediría, hablo de que nunca he dejado de usar dinero para regalos, a las chicas les encantan las joyas, pero bien, podría con eso. – _d__ebes ser tú mismo siempre, no me importa si estés con la persona, profesor o criatura más importante del planeta, no me gusta cuando los chicos se creen demasiado importantes para estar con sus novias, lo odio._

_Puedo con ambas cosas._

_No he terminado, odio los celos, tengo demasiado amigos hombres por el quidditch y sé que la mitad de ellos quisieran andar conmigo pero si no ando con ellos ahora debe ser por algo, odio las escenas de celos. El siguiente punto no creo que te gusto pero aunque yo tenga amigos mi novio no debe tener amigas, soy demasiado celosa, y probablemente le partiría la cara a la chica que se le acerque y después te la partiría a ti._

_¿eso es todo? De todas formas no tengo amigas, odio que se me encimen, eso no será problema, sobre mis celos, me costara lo admito._

_Ya voy a terminar, si quieres ser mi novio debes convencer a mi familia, y hablo de TODA mi familia, hablo de Victoire, Dominique, Lois, Molly, Lucy, Roxanne, Fred, Hugo, James, Albus, Rose, Teddy, mis abuelos, tíos y obviamente, mis padres, y con ganártelos me refiero a que no quiero que ninguno tenga razones para hablar mal de ti, suponiendo que lo logres claro, también debes de ganarte el tradicional suéter Weasley, cuando mi abuela te lo haga querrá decir que perteneces a la familia y si eso no pasa, no andaré contigo y por último, creo que era obvio pero tendré que enamorarme de ti._

Cuando termino de hablar, parecía exhausta de hablar demasiado, yo estaba anonadado, si de verdad no andaría jamás conmigo_ s_olo debería decírmelo, puedo hacer todo lo que dijo hasta que llego a la parte de su familia, sus primas no eran problema, soy encantador, pero sus hermanos y Teddy… bueno eso era tema aparte, Hugo tampoco era problema, regalarle una escoba nueva o llevarlo a mi mansión y seria todo mío, sobre Rose no sé qué haría con ella y sobre todo su padre…

_¿te estás dando por vencido tan rápido?_ –parecía divertida, como si hubiera escuchado mis pensamientos, ella me dijo todo eso seguramente por que creía casi imposible que lo lograra, bien pues haría que estuviera tan enamorada de mí que me rogaría quedarme a su lado.

_Lo haré_

_¿Qué?_ – lo dijo escupiendo el jugo que acababa de tomar, todo le cayó a Hugo quien no me había dado cuenta que estaba enfrente de nosotros escuchando todo.

_¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?_

_No lo harás, tu solo quieres hacerlo para demostrarme que siempre ganas, no quiero eso, solo olvídalo todo._

_No, ya me has dicho todo lo que tengo que hacer y lo haré._

_Dije que no, yo no quiero esto, me caes bien y no quiero odiarte además tampoco quiero enojarme con Rose por tu culpa._

_Lily te parezca o no haré todo lo que me has dicho, en dos días iras a la madriguera por navidad y cuando regreses… te enamorare._ – comencé a pararme, había terminado lo que quería, pero antes de seguir caminando Lily tomo mi mano y me miro.

_Esto no es un juego, no es una competencia Scorpius, no me gustas, tan solo eres un buen amigo y ni siquiera tan cercano, no pierdas el tiempo, no hagas que te odie_ – ella me soltó y sin decir nada regrese a mi lugar en Slytherin, las personas habían estado atentas de todo hasta que me senté.

_¿y bien?_

_¿bien qué?_

_¿Qué te ha dicho?_

_Ha no es nada Al_

_Tardaste mucho ahí, ¿Cómo no es nada?_

_Tranquilo, no es como que me vaya a volver tu cuñado_ – le dije con una sonrisa.

_Más vale que tengas razón_

_Pues claro, el condigo de mejores amigos lo dice, "no salir con la hermana de tu mejor amigo"_

_Qué bueno que lo tengas claro, no quisiera partirte la cara._

_Claro que hay sus excepciones…_ - Albus me miro muy molesto yo solo reí – _tranquilo, me refiero a tu papá, el no respeto la regla y aun así no le rompieron la cara sus 7 cuñados._

_Tuvo suerte_

_Si supongo… suerte._

**hola espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar su comentario para que siga con mucho entusiasmo.**

**besos y abrazos**


	3. El mal regalo de Scorp

**Hola! dos capitulos seguidos! es que estaba inspirada, creo que tengo otros 2 ya preparados, espero que disfruten el capi, a partir del siguiente veremos un poco mas de Scorly.**

**Los personajes son propiedad de la reina JK Rowling.**

EL MAL REGALO DE SCORPIUS

Dos días después mi amigo Albus y Lily fueron a casa a pasar navidad y yo me dirigí a la mansión Malfoy, no me entusiasmaba mucho la navidad, no teníamos muchos familiares que digamos, siempre era lo mismo, una cena silenciosa, las incomodas pláticas sobre pureza de sangre que mi abuelo daba, ropa costosa comprada por mi madre y la escoba que seguramente había estrenado este año, no estaba muy entusiasmado.

No solo la noche antes de navidad era aburrida, lo eran todas las vacaciones, realmente no había nada interesante que hacer, a veces envidiaba mucho a Albus, siempre que regresábamos de vacaciones tenia historias nuevas que contarme… como que hicieron James y Fred este año, los castigos de su madre, las travesuras de Lily a James, apuesto a que tener una familia grande debe ser divertido. Un día Salí a pasear al callejón diagon, encontré un vendedor, estaba sucio y mal vestido pero llevaba un carrito de diferentes accesorios, note un collar de sol, era bonito, al menos más que el resto.

¿Qué valor tiene el collar? – pregunte al señor, el me miro de arriba abajo, apuesto a que me cobraría más por verme bien vestido o tal vez me reconoció, los Malfoy nunca han pasado percibidos por las personas, por buenas y malas causas, supongo que más malas que buenas – no pagare más de lo que vale. – el tipo pareció desilusionarse.

Son 20 galeones – sé que probablemente costaría la mitad de eso, pero al menos Lily no podría decirme que no pague más de lo debido, aunque me haya dicho lo contrario, yo sé que a todas las chicas les gustan las cosas costosas.

Pronto llego noche buena, le mande el collar ayer a Lily, se lo mande en una bella caja de terciopelo negro, para que no pareciera la baratija que es, de ser por mí, le hubiera comprado un bonito medallón de plata, pero ella dijo que quería algo barato así que eso hice. Apuesto a que me dirá cosas como "cambie de opinión Scorpius, por favor cómprame cosas caras".

la cena fue como dije aburrida, aparte de todos los regalos de mis padres, recibí un rollo de papel, era de Al, un póster de las Holeyhead harpies firmado por todas las participantes, él se lo pidió a su mamá, como ella es tan encantadora lo hizo, bueno no es secreto que tengo una notable debilidad por la señora Potter, vamos ¡es hermosa! Aparte de lista, madura, inteligente, sofistica y muchas cosas más ¡y juga quidditch! Es perfecta, aparte de que me gustan las mujeres mayores, pero es solo platonico, desde que la conozco creo que tengo debilidad por el cabello rojo… en fin volviendo a los regalos, la verdad me esperaba una mísera cosa de Lily pero no me llego nada, fuera de eso… muchos paquetes de chocolates que podría apostar estarían llenos de pasión de amor. Al día siguiente me llego una carta de Al:

_Amigo espero te la hayas pasado bien, tendrás que mostrarme tu nueva escoba, mándale saludos a tu mamá y a tu abuela, a tu abuelo no… el me cae mal. Hay algo que quiero preguntarte, ¿Qué es lo que le has mandado a Lily? Cuando vi a tu lechuza llegar y dejar un regalo supe de inmediato que eras tú, no sé porque le abras mandado un regalo a Lily y espero que no sea lo que creo, te dije que esta fuera de tu alcance, aparte de eso bueno no sé qué le diste pero después de verlo se paró furiosa y se fue a su cuarto, creo que casi nunca la había visto enojada de esa forma, en fin, te veré de regreso a la escuela, nos vemos._

_atentamente: Albus Severus Potter_

Jajaja pues claro que estaba enojada, pero si ella fue la que lo pidió así, ella misma lo dijo "no quiero regalos caros" o algo así, pues ahí lo tiene.

**¿que tal? primero que nada puse un poco de amor platonico a Scorp x Ginny pero no se preocupen, no es mas que eso, es que me parecio divertido, luego veran porque, en fin dejen comentarios plis.**

**besos y abrazos.**


	4. El regalo de Lily

**he notado que nadie me comenta, es decepcionante la verdad, pero aun así, seguiré por que no me gusta cuando me pico con una historia y de repente leo la fecha y fue abandonada ´por años así que seguiré, quizá con menos inspiración y mas tardado pero de verdad espero de corazón que alguien al leerla me deje un comentario.**

EL REGALO DE LILY

Habían pasado cuatro días desde navidad, me encontraba en el callejón diagon, mi madre estaba comprándose un par de túnicas con Madame Malkin, no sé porque pero siempre me llevaba a este tipo de cosas, creo que hubiera preferido una hija, no quise entrar así que me encontraba afuera, había pocas personas, por eso no me sorprendió ver una melena bastante llamativa.

Rose

¡Scorpius! - Pude notar cómo me veía sonrojada.

¿Qué haces aquí? Hace frió

Pues vine con Albus y Lily, ella quería comprar papel para envolver el regalo, no quería con el papel que teníamos en casa, dijo que debía ser especial, en estos momentos está adentro envolviéndolo, al parecer tiene prisa por enviarlo – me respondió con una sonrisa, algo que siempre me había gustado de Rose era su voz dulce, era como si una sirena te hablara, su voz era baja y clara.

Deberías decirle al demonio rojo que navidad ya paso – ella soltó una pequeña risita, al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abrió y salía mi amigo de cabello negro con su hermana por detrás, en sus manos llevaba un paquete mediano, la envoltura era verde metálico, no tenía nada de especial, el moño era plateado.

Scorp no esperaba verte aquí

Mi mamá me dijo que la acompañara a comprar túnicas, me siento aburrido amigo, no hay nada que hacer.

¿Por qué no pasas el resto de las vacaciones de navidad en mi casa? Ya paso navidad así que tu mamá no se molestara.

Me suena increíble, le diré hoy.

Pues ya está, tenemos que irnos Scorp, avísame cuando nos vemos vale.

¿podrían dejarme un momento a solas con Scorp? – Al no se esperaba eso, después sonrió y le tendió la mano a Rose.

Vamos Rose, no se tarden – Rose no parecía muy contenta de irse, pero ella jamás hacia lo que quería y ocultaba sus sentimientos, era una lástima sino fuera por eso… seria perfecta. Sin darme cuenta me quede a solas con Lilian, ahora que me doy cuenta parecía bastante… furiosa.

¿que te pasa?

¡no!¡que te pasa a ti! – ella me empujo bruscamente con sus puños en mi pecho, quede completamente desconcertado.

¿Qué te sucede mocosa?

te dije que no lo intentaras, no tienes que demostrarme nada.

¿es por el collar?

No es solo por el collar, es porque no quiero que lo intentes – sabía que no estaba diciendo la verdad porque desvió la mirada cuando lo dijo.

Me gusto así que lo compre, me costó 20 galeones, en realidad debió valer 10, le fue bien al vendedor. – y vi como la furia le regresaba a la mirada, volvió a empujarme tan fuerte que sentí como mi espalda choco bruscamente con la pared.

¡eres un idiota! Un engreído, una pesadilla, yo dije que no me importaba el costo, que prefería algo con poco valor económico pero que tuviera mucho valor sentimental, un regalo en el que uno pusiera corazón y alma y que se esforzara por pensar ¡tú no hiciste nada! Ni siquiera me conoces.

Claro que tiene valor sentimental, cuando lo vi, pensé en ti de inmediato.

Pues claro, ¡Por qué creías que dándome un regalo me ibas a ocasionar algo! Bien pues te tengo noticias, me causas nauseas, dime ¿Por qué un sol? ¿Que ni siquiera pensaste que mi segundo nombre era Luna? Pues claro que no, porque tienes tantos sentimientos como el calamar gigante – la verdad no había pensado en nada, tenía razón, no lo di con ningún sentimiento, ni con ganas… con nada – ¡toma! – me aventó el regalo que tenía entre las manos – no pensaba regalarte nada, pero espero que eso te enseñe lo que es regalar con sentimientos y no por obligación, llevo tejiéndola desde que empezaron las vacaciones y apenas ayer la termine – de pronto se quitó ambos guantes, sus manos estaban llenas de curitas, y rasguños – sabes… no se tejer, ni bordar, pero me esforcé mucho de verdad, me corte varias veces y me piche aún más, y aunque no te conozco le saque a Albus que tu color favorito era el verde, y lo combine con plateado por tu casa… eso es regalar algo con tus sentimientos en ello – me dijo mientras se volvía a poner los guantes y me miraba esta vez con convicción, se llevó las manos a su cuello y tiro de una cadena, ahí estaba el collar de 20 galeones en forma de sol – no me importa que haya costado 20 galeones, me importa que ni siquiera pensaste en lo que me gustaría – me tiro el collar a mis pies y se fue corriendo.

Apenas me había dado cuenta que no pronuncie silaba alguna, estaba muy sorprendido y enojado ¡tenía razón! Le di una basura de regalo, y ella se esforzó mucho. Cuando llegue a casa abrí el regalo, era una bufanda, una muy fea bufanda, era verde y plata como había dicho Lily, era larga y por todo lo largo se le salían hilos de estambre o estaba mal tejida, en un extremo estaba bordado mi nombre, muy chueco la verdad. Era una bufanda fea, tenía más bonitas y de marcas y aun así esa bufanda me gustaba mucho, mucho más que cualquier otra que tenía, por que tenía sentimientos en ella, sentimientos de Lily.

Bien Lilian, primera lección aprendida.


	5. Una noche con la familia

UNA NOCHE CON LA FAMILIA

Mis padres me trajeron amablemente a la madriguera, los tres tocamos la puerta, pronto nos abrió una hermosa chica rubia, alta de ojos azules, era muy hermosa.

Buenas tardes, somos la familia Malfoy, tengo entendido que un amigo de mi hijo lo ha invitado a quedarse el resto de las vacaciones – a veces mi papá podría ser demasiado formal, de hecho siempre que hablaba con la familia de Albus parecía agarrar aún más formalidad.

Oh si, por favor pasen – dijo mientras nos abría la puerta – hola Scorpius

Hola Vic – conocí a Victoire un par de veces, venía muy seguido en las vacaciones de verano, ella era muy amable conmigo, como muy pocas en esta familia.

Mis tíos están en la sala – pronto llegamos, los padres de Al estaban sentados en el sillón de dos personas, en el de una persona estaba el tío de Albus, Ron, en el sillón de tres se encontraban el tío George, su hija Molly que se encontraba leyendo como siempre sin prestar la conversación tan divertida que mantenían los adultos, en ese sillón también estaba Rose que igual que su prima estaba leyendo, una mágica melodía se escuchaba en el ambiente y vi claramente, sentada en el banco del piano, a Lily, su cabello estaba mal recogido en un chongo desarreglado, vestía un pants holgado negro y una blusa sin chiste blanca, también estaba usando sus lentes, era muy raro verla con ellos ya que no le gustaban.

Buenas tardes, o noches debería decir – esta vez hablo mi madre, sonriente como siempre, era lo bueno de ella siempre hacia sentir cómodas a las personas… excepto a mi padre que nunca estaría cómodo en la casa de Potter.

Astoria, ¿Cómo has estado? – esa era la señora Potter, igual que todos los días, bellísima.

Pues bien gracias Ginevra, muy feliz de que tu hijo invitara a Scorpius, él se la pasa muy aburrido en la mansión.

Pues ya sabes que cuando quieras puedes venir Scorp, esta es tu casa. - ¡Dios! Estaba enamorado de esa señora.

Pues muchas gracias, estoy muy feliz de que una persona tan encantadora como usted me deje estar aquí, soy feliz por ello.

Hay Scorp tu siempre tan formal y galán.

Hola Scorp

Señor Potter – hice una reverencia con mi cabeza, Lily había dejado de tocar y ahora me miraba, igual que Rose, mi padre y el señor Potter solo se limitaban a darse un apretón de manos.

Pronto mis padres se fueron y ahora me encontraba jugando naipes explosivos con Al, bajo la conversación divertida de los adultos, la mirada penetrante que Rose me mandaba de reojo y la hermosa melodía que tocaba Lily.

Gustas galletas – era la señora Potter inclinándose ante mí, ofreciéndome sus tan ricas galletas.

Si me lo ofrece así no me podría negar – a veces se me salía lo galán sin querer, aun mas si era con la señora Potter.

Basta Scorp, no me hagas sonrojar – me sonrió después de tomar una galleta, sabía que era mentira, pero ella era muy dulce.

He Malfoy, ¿no le estarás tirando el perro a mi mujer? ¿verdad?

Pues claro que no señor Potter, para eso tengo a Lily.

Error. Los señores Potter se quedaron perplejos, el tío llamado Ron había escupido lo que sea que estaba bebiendo, Molly y Rose habían dejado de leer y me miraban esta última con la boca muy abierta, Al había soltado un suspiro de resignación y se había llevado la mano a la cara, escuche como el piano dejaba de tocar y Lily miraba a su padre, en toda la sala solo podía escuchar la carcajada escandalosa del tío George.

- ¡este chico tiene agallas! - dijo este ultimo.

Nadie volvió a decir nada, hasta la cena, que gracias a Dios estaba siendo muy escandalosa, James, Fred, Hugo, Teddy, Dominique y Lucy regresaban de haber estado jugando Quidditch en el patio, el abuelo de Al ya se encontraba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa y todas las tías se encontraban sirviendo la cena, cuando por fin terminaron ya todos nos encontrábamos sentados.

Vaya, ¿ya dejaste la madriguera de serpientes?

Sabes James tu comentario no es muy inteligente que digamos, estoy en una madriguera ahora sabes…

Pero no es de serpientes animal – yo solo reí, siempre que me encontraba con James era igual, gracias a Dios el ya no iba a Hogwarts.

James basta, estamos cenando.

Si mamá.

Y cuéntanos Scorpius ¿Cómo te ha ido esta navidad? – esta vez me hablo la señora Hermione, que igual que pocos era muy amable conmigo.

Pues como todos los años, muy aburrida, a veces convencía a papá de salir a jugar Quidditch, pero aparte de eso no hice nada, mi alberca se congelo completamente.

Yo que creí que una mansión seria divertida, hace mucho que no saludo a mis Tíos, debería ir estos días – Teddy mantenía una buena relación con mis papas y mi abuela, no como la de los señores Potter pero bien, también a veces nos llevábamos bien de primos, pero no se alegren eso no quita que sea el que más se enoja a lo que novios de Lily se refiere, técnicamente él y James son guardaespaldas oficiales de Lily.

Deberías ir, tienes tres regalos esperando por ti.

Vaya tendré que agradecer a tus padres, ¿a ti que te han regalado?

Nada importante, una saeta de fuego 3000

¿enserio? Escuche que tienen una estabilidad mejor y que avisa cuando estas a punto de chocar, mis papás no quieren comprármela, dicen que es muy cara.

Tus calificaciones no lo meritan Hugo – y así comenzó una discusión madre-hijo a la que deje de ponerle atención.

¿Qué te regalaron tus 15 novias Malfoy?

Nada que importe James, cajas de chocolates que no pretendo abrir - …aunque una de ellas me regalo algo especial esta navidad.

¿Qué fue?

James no seas chismoso – Lily hablo, al parecer no quería que la delatara, ella me miro con advertencia, y yo… le sonreí.

Una bufanda

¿una bufanda? ¿qué tiene eso de especial?

Que me la hizo con mucho amor.

Que cursi eres Malfoy, no debí esperarme algo interesante de ti.

Fue Lily – nuevamente por segunda vez en la noche, cause un silencio incomodo, aunque esta vez era a Lily a quien miraban.

¿Qué me ven?

¡ ¿hiciste que?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!

Fue fácil James, con estambre y… - Lily parecía calmada, pero yo sé que en el fondo no estaba así.

¡estas fraternizando con el enemigo!

No lo hago, Scorpius es amigo mío como lo es de Albus y todavía no nace quien me diga que debo regalarle y a quien – ambos hermanos Potter se habían levantado de la mesa y se habían comenzado a gritar.

Tu hermana tiene razón James, ahora a cenar, que la comida está muy rica – era la Sra. Potter queriendo amenizar la cena otra vez, pero los hermanos seguían mirándose mal.

Te has pasado esta vez

¿de qué hablas? – nos encontrábamos en el cuarto de Al, en una litera, en la cama aparte esta Hugo roncando y babeando.

Lo has hecho a propósito para meter a Lily en problemas – yo sonreí, mi amigo era muy astuto.

Me lo debía

¿Te has vengado por eso de no andar contigo?

Algo así Al

Aunque si tengo curiosidad, del porque te habrá regalado algo, no lo había hecho los años anteriores.

Tal vez esta vez le nació.

Si, puede ser.- si Al era demasiado astuto, tanto que no tardaría en darse cuenta lo que en verdad tramaba con su hermana.

No pude dormir, baje a tomar agua, y para mi fortuna ahí estaba la pelirroja con la que tanto quería hablar.

Hola

¿Qué quieres?

¿Por qué estas enojada?

¿Por qué? ¿enserio? ¡me delataste!

No sabía que era un secreto

No lo era, pero lo hiciste a propósito, sabias que me ocasionarías problemas

No creo que tengas de que preocuparte, siempre peleas con él.

No solo fue el, Rose estaba ahí, ahora pensara que enserio quiero enamorarte o algo así.

¿y no?

Pues claro que no

A mí me parece que si… - comencé a acercarme a ella, hasta dejarla atrapada contra la pared, con mis brazos como reja. Dejando nuestras caras a pocos centímetros.

¿enserio? ¿soy tan obvia? – comenzó a adoptar una voz muy sensual a mi parecer, le ganaba a Lily por una cabeza de altura, pero ella se puso de puntitas acercando más nuestros rostros, tanto que podía escuchar su respiración, oler su aliento a chicle de cereza… rozar sus labios, ella estaba muy cerca pero no me besaba y cuando yo quería hacerlo ella se alejaba, estaba jugando conmigo y yo estaba cayendo, puse mis manos en su cintura desnuda pues no quería tocarla por arriba de su blusa, ella se estremeció.

Vamos nena, dame un beso – ella sonrió mientras seguíamos rozando nuestros labios.

No pequeño Scorpy… alguien podría ver… - ella se estiro esta vez rozando nuestros cuerpos, y yo comencé a sentirme levemente excitado, cerré mis ojos y me acerque violentamente para besarla, a cambio sentí polvo en mi boca, era azúcar, la maldita había metido azúcar a mi boca, comencé a toser y escupirlo…

¡que rayos te pasa!

Te acercaste demasiado

Tú fuiste la que empezó.

¡tú me acorralaste!

Oh vamos, hubiera sido un beso grandioso

No claro que no – ella se acercó a mi nuevamente, ofreciéndome un vaso de agua, yo lo tome y comencé a beber – te lo dije, no quiero que juegues conmigo, no necesito que me demuestres nada. – dio media vuelta y se fue.

Definitivamente no iba a parar aunque me lo pidiera, menos ahora que sabía que esa pequeña y traviesa pelirroja prendía algo en mí.


	6. Los regalos nacen

**HOLAA! La verdad me encuentro super feliz, y quiero agradecer inmensamente a:**

**Marisol gracias tu comentario me animo muchísimo y me alegra saber que tengo una nueva lectora, espero que no sea el unico comentario que reciba y que te guste el capitulo.**

**Anonymous muchas gracias, es gratificante que alguien elogie mis historias, sobre todo si es alguien que lee muchas, espero que sigas leyendo y comentando.**

**Nathy22 tus comentario también me animaron muchísimo, y me encanta que estés al pendiente de la historia. **

LOS REGALOS... SOLO NACEN

Me encontraba desde hace un buen rato rondando el tren y poniendo orden, me gustaba ser prefecto porque me daba autoridad, pero sinceramente lo que más quería era regresar a mi compartimento donde seguramente Albus estaría con Lorcan y Hugo compartiendo dulces y chocolates mientras hablaban de Quidditch, no tenía mucho que vi a Rose, ella en cambio se encontraba más que feliz en sus rondas de prefecta… pero ella era así. Seguía rondando hasta que algo muy interesante salió de un compartimento frente a mí, ella me barrió con la mirada.

Hola pelirroja ¿Qué tal el viaje?

Del nabo, ¿sabes dónde está mi hermano?

En el compartimento 324 ¿te llevo?

No hará falta Scorpy. – ella dio media vuelta, su cabello azoto fieramente, y se me hacía increíblemente sexy, al empezar a caminar tropezó con alguien torpe, bueno… ahora que lo veía bien no era nada torpe, ahí frente mis narices se encontraba Eddie Jones, de séptimo año, muy alto, rubio así castaño y de ojos azules, era el capitán y golpeador del equipo de Ravenclaw y también prefecto y premio anual. El tipo detenía de los hombros a la pequeña Lily, evitando que esta cayera, y Lily estaba increíblemente sonrojada… ¡sonrojada! Jamás la había visto así, y viene el grandulón y lo logra…

¿estás bien Lily?

Oh si, discúlpame. – ok estoy era demasiado ¿de cuando acá se disculpaba?, me acerque velozmente y golpe ambas manos del rubio grandote para que dejara de tocar a Lily.

No tienes que seguir agarrándola, ya está parada.

¿Cualquier problema Scorpius?

No me gusta que agarres a Lily de esa manera.

No sabía que tenía dueño

Pues ya vez que si – ambos nos miramos intensamente.

Lily te veo después, que pena no poder hablar más contigo – le dio una sonrisa de lo más falsa, me miro enojado y se fue, Lily lo veía partir aun sonrojada ¿esta tonta o que le pasa?

Deja de mirarlo como si fuera un Dios, yo soy más guapo.

¡desde cuando eres mi dueño! – Lily cambiaba muy rápido de humor, pero por lo menos volvía a ponerme atención.

Desde que naciste ya que tú y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos.

Eres un imbécil

¿Por qué has quedado como boba?

¿Por qué no hacerlo?

¿te gusta ese idiota?

¿idiota? No creo que estemos hablando del mismo chico… Eddie es perfecto, en todos los aspectos.

Yo te demostrare lo que es la perfección, pronto no tendrás ojos para nadie más que para mí.

Para complacer al fastidiarme Comienzo.

Tú ya fastidiabas de mí antes.

Eres un tarado

Pecosa

Oxigenado

Zanahoria

Imbécil

Preciosa… - lo dije mientras me acercaba peligrosamente a ella, pero pronto escapo de mis brazos, vaya que es escurridiza.

Nos vemos en la cena Scorpy – me dijo mientras me daba la espalda y se iba.

¡Lily! – ella volteo – para tu información, soy rubio natural – ella mostró una sonrisa encantadora y siguió su camino.

Habíamos llegado a Hogwarts desde hace horas, ahora mismo nos encontrábamos terminando la cena…

Al… Eddie Jones se te hace guapo.

¿Qué?

Estoy celoso

Bueno ScorP, no me gusta Eddie pero no te hagas esperanzas tampoco me gustas tú, por más rasgos femeninos que tengas.

¡deja de decir estupideces! No me refería a ti, es sobre Lily – dándome cuenta de lo que había dicho quise retractarme – quiero decir, no de manera hombre-mujer sino…

Sabes… no me importa ya, te conozco demasiado y bien y me ofende que quieras engañarme, yo te he contado los problemas que obtendrás, si quieres seguir con este absurdo juego hazlo, pero luego no digas que yo no te advertí.

Vale

Será una pena, en verdad le gustabas a Sebastián.

¿El chico gay?

No lo puedes culpar, eres lo más parecido a una mujer sin llegar a ser una.

¡ya te dije que no soy femenino!

Claro, toda la escuela tenía que enterarse de tus miedos a salir del closet

Albus, a veces porque el soy tu amigo

Por qué me llevo mejor con las mujeres…

¡ERES UN BASTARDO!

Es obvio que perdimos 30 puntos de nuestra casa, gracias a Dios a ambos nos temían, por lo menos casi nadie se metía con nosotros ya nos encontrábamos saliendo del gran comedor.

Adelántate, en un momento te alcanzo – le dije a Al mientras divisaba una figura alta y pelirroja, dirigiéndose a la torre de Gryffindor.

¡Lily! ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Lo siento Scorpius, ya es tarde Lily tiene que subir – ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que Rose estaba ahí, sino no no me hubiera arriesgado tanto.

Lo siento Rose, pero solo será un momento.

Está bien Rose, no tardare – mi exnovia se fue corriendo, parecía un poco dolida, hizo que me sintiera mal, aun la quería mucho, fue quizás mi primera novia seria. - ¿Qué quieres?

Que grosera

No he olvidado que ahuyentaste a mi futuro novio.

No vengo a pelear, no había tenido tiempo de pedirte disculpas.

¿Por qué?

Por la navidad y el horrible regalo que te di, fui un asno

Tú no tienes la obligación de darme regalos, y no te crees falsas esperanzas, mi regalo fue porque te quiero pero como amigos, ok.

Si lo que digas… aun así, tal vez en navidad no me dieran ganas de darte un regalo, pero ahora sí, lamentablemente no siempre traes algo que regalar encima.

Entonces… - le di un beso en la mejilla, rápido pero con mis sentimientos en él, sorprendido quede cuando al alejarme ella estaba sonriendo y… sonrojada.

¿no me golpearas?

Pues no… eso Scorpius es quizás el regalo más bello que jamás has dado, y lo recibo con alegría, creo que hoy has ganado algo… me hiciste ver que tienes realmente buenos sentimientos. – me alegro que le haya gustado, la verdad no lo tenía planeado, solo nació… pero supongo que de eso se tratan los regalos… solo nace.

**De verdad espero que les haya gustado, no tardare en subir la el siguiente cap, tal vez mañana, comenten va!**

**besos!**


	7. Una tarde sin clases

**Hola! hoy estoy muy feliz por que gane una nueva lectora y veo a todos muy entusiasmados por mi historia, bueno esta vez veremos el punto de vista de Lily, me gusta que la historia fuera contada por Scorpius pero creo que también es necesario poner que piensa Lily así como también descubrir unos pequeños secretitos yeeeiii.**

**Arrii Negro-18: muchisimas gracias por comentar, espero que te siga gustando.**

**Que la materia Te Es Mi Vida : muchas gracias por comentar, créeme a mi tampoco me gusta que dejen inconclusas las historias que me gustan asi que ntp aunque nadie comente la terminare, sigue leyendo!**

**potter Lylu: hola! que bueno tener otra lectora, me alegra que te hayas enganchado, y si Lily poco a poco empieza a ceder, lo veras en este cap..**

**De corazón disfrutenlo!**

UNA TARDE SIN CLASES

De alguna forma me sentía feliz, estaba a dos semanas de empezar la temporada de Quidditch, y el primer partido seria Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw, como capitana estaba entusiasmada, tenía un equipo grandioso, haría que James se sintiera orgulloso. Además que al fin tenía una distracción, me la había pasado estudiando demasiado para mis Timos, estaba un poco cansada, también tenía en mente que se acercaba san Valentín y esperaba ansiosa una declaración de Eddie, creo que realmente le gusto.

¡hola!

Maldición me espantaste Scorpius.

Perdón linda, ¿A dónde ibas tan pensativa?

A clases de pociones.

Bueno, resulta que unos alumnos le hicieron tomar pastillas vomitivas al profesor Neville, así que no tengo clase ¿te escapas conmigo?

mmm aunque tu propuesta es tentadora, no puedo faltar a clases.

Vamos será solo una vez, además te noto estresada, ven a distraerte conmigo…

Pienso que estar contigo me va a estresar más.

Eres igual que Albus, no les importan mis sentimientos – Scorpius era un idiota, pero debía admitir, que después del beso pude verlo de otra forma.

Supongo que no me hará daño, acompañarte por primera y última vez.

Estupendo

Ambos nos dirigimos al lago negro, ahora mismo nos encontrábamos recargados en un árbol muy a orilla del agua, haciendo patitos con las rocas planas, pero yo realmente era mala, mis piedras solo saltaban dos veces o a veces ni eso, el en cambio las hacia rebotar más 5 veces.

No me gusta este juego.

Es porque eres mala en él.

Sabes creo que nunca antes estuvimos tan solos, cuéntame algo.

¿Qué quieres que te diga? Ya me conoces.

No del todo, dime que te gusta, tus pasatiempos…

Lily realmente no hay nada que decir, mis pasatiempos son estar con Albus y el Quidditch, no me gusta una chica en especial… aparte de ti claro.

No mientas Scorp, sé que no te gusto, y también sé que no me dirás porque quieres hacer esa bobada de ser mi novio, no obtendrás resultados.

Deja de decir eso, lastimas mi orgullo.

Entonces es solo orgullo eh, ya lo sospechaba, deberías dejar de hacerte el idiota e ir con Rose, eso los haría feliz a ambos.

Rose es una chica encantadora, es amable, inteligente, muy bella y siempre se preocupa por mí, pero si de verdad fuera la chica perfecta para mi ¿no crees que jamás hubiésemos terminado?

¿Qué es lo que le hace falta?

Yo que sé, sabes jamás le fui infiel, quizás sea a la única que he respetado, por eso termine con ella antes de que me aburriera y la engañara, soy un asco.

No, eres bueno, técnicamente no la engañaste porque ya no andaban, supongo que hiciste bien.

Como sea ya no quiero hablar de ello.

¿aun la quieres?

… claro muchísimo, pero como ya te dije ella no es para mí, se merece a alguien mejor – la verdad cuando Rose lloro en mis brazos por él, solo podía creer que era un patán, pero ahora pienso que él tiene sus propias razones, razones que no me ha dicho.

Vaya que hermosas – 2 hermosas sirenas se habían asomado, nos observaban con curiosidad – uno no podría creer que son peligrosas ¿no?

Pero lo son, en realidad se parecen mucho a ti.

¿disculpa?

Vamos no te hagas, usas tu increíble belleza para atraer a los hombres a tus brazos, y cuando están enamorados y se han entregado a ti los desprecias como si nada.

No es verdad, los hombres solo se entregan si la mujer se entrega primero, si no obtienen lo que quieren los bastardos lo buscan en otra.

¿es lo que te paso con Jace?

No importa

Es un idiota, ¿sabes cuantos chicos están haciendo fila para salir contigo? ¡es casi media escuela! Y ese imbécil que tuvo la oportunidad de estar con una chica de tu altura simplemente lo hecho a perder, que basura.

Sabes Scorpius, aunque no sea verdad tu realmente sabes hacer sentir muy bien a una mujer.

No miento Lily, tu eres hermosa por dentro y por fuera y quien te diga lo contrario es un imbécil – no pude evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja, Scorpius aun hacia palpitar mi corazón, después de creer enterrados esos sentimientos, ahora vuelven a salir a la luz, pensar que para él no soy más que un reto para salvar su orgullo…

¿ya te enamore?

¿Qué?

jajaja, me veías cómo enamorada loca.

Ya quisieras Malfoy – le dije mientras me levantaba y me sacudía el uniforme, él también se levantó.

¿ya te vas?

Ya acabo la clase

Bueno… oye la aproxima salida a Hogsmead será el sábado, ¿te veo a la salida?

Aún no he aceptado.

No pero lo harás.

Esta mal ¿lo sabes no? No es justo lo que haces por orgullo – el pareció sorprendido, incluso dolido, comenzó a alejarme hacia la escuela.

Lily esto no es para obtener puntos, quiero ir contigo porque enserio me gusta estar a tu lado – parecía muy serio de verdad, bueno supongo que no costaba soñar.

Te veo el sábado Scorp.

Maldición, se me había hecho más tarde por estarme despidiendo de Scorp, tengo que correr más fuerte o no llegare a historia de la magia, y saltarme dos clases en un día no me apetecía, mi mamá me mataría…

Ouch – había chocado con un cuerpo delgado, cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con Rose, unos centímetros más baja que yo aunque fuera más grande de edad, con su cabello lleno de rizos hermosamente acomodados – perdón Rose no te vi es que…

Vienes de afuera, no importa… ¿estabas con él? – note un poco de tristeza en su cara y voz, y me recordé a mí misma en tercero decidiendo matar mis sentimientos por el rubio que se había convertido en el novio de mi prima casi hermana.

Solo estábamos hablando Rose.

Está bien, no es como si me importara – dijo sonriendo.

No me la creo Rose, si te encuentras mal dímelo.

No, estoy bien, será mejor que te apures Lily.

Vale, te veo en el dormitorio – y me fui corriendo, sé que en el fondo Rose hubiera querido gritarme, llorar o golpearme, pero ella era demasiado buena y no se dejaba guiar por sus sentimientos, algo que no me gustaba pero que en esos momentos agradecía de verdad, si me hubiera pedido explicaciones no sabría qué contestarle. Llegue a mi aula, justo cuando la puerta se encontraba a punto de cerrarse.

¿puedo pasar?

Lo siento señorita Potter, pero si la dejo pasar no será justo para los demás quienes si llegaron a tiempo, no se puede dar el lujo de llegar tarde porque sea la hija del salvador del mundo mágico… - ya ahí va del nuevo el rollo – entrara pero con 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor – el profesor Binns me hacía enojar, de algún modo me hacía sufrir el no poder esperar por su muerte para librarme de él, ok eso fue cruel pero de todas formas no puedo hacer mucho… el ya está muerto, y ni así nos deja en paz.

Sabe que, prefiero quedarme afuera, gracias de todos modos

Pues te bajare 50 puntos

Como sea – dije mientras cerraba la puerta, no me iba a ir bien cuando estuviera en la sala común con los de la clase, pero bueno me daba igual.

¿me acompañas? - a veces creía increíble lo oportuno que podía ser Scorpius.

No deberías saltarte 2 clases seguidas

Tú lo estás haciendo

Es diferente

Bueno fue mi culpa que faltaras a ambas, es lo menos que puedo hacer – me tendió la mano, la tome con gusto y salimos del castillo.


	8. UN DÍA A TU LADO

**Hola otra vez, muchsiisisisimas gracias por comentar me alegra que les vaya gustando la historia, yo he tenido un poco de dudas de como continuarla pero no se preocupen no la abandonare, aun tengo ideas que pronto descubriré como plasmarlas, en el siguiente cap volveremos con el punto de vista de SCorp, y también debo decir que el romance comienza a avanzar. hay algo que también les quiero decir pero sera al final, aparte de eso perdón por no agradecer personalmente pero tengo prisa, lo haré mañana.**

**Sin mas disfruten el capitulo.**

UN DÍA A TU LADO

A veces la vida da mil giros, a veces estabas arriba o a veces a bajo y otras no sabías ni dónde estabas, como ahora, ¿qué hacía yo sentada en una mesa del caldero chorreante, a solas, y con Scorpios Malfoy? Bueno pues no tengo ni idea, pero ahí estaba muy casual pero guapo, pantalones desgastados, una sudadera blanca y deportivos blancos, su cabello despeinado como siempre y una sonrisa socarrona estaba en su rostro… yo por otro lado no tenía la mínima idea de porque me había arreglado como si fuera una cita, apenas comenzaban los días de primavera pero ya hacía calor, por eso me puse un short de mezclilla corto y una blusa de tirante floreada, la verdad es que me maquille y peine como si fuera importante salir con el rubio.

¿Por qué me vez así? – pregunte, pues se me había quedado viendo por unos minutos sonriendo.

Seguro te estas preguntando qué haces en un cita conmigo, no te preocupes yo pienso igual.

Bueno tú fuiste el que me invito, deberías saber por qué lo hiciste.

Ya te dije, me gusta estar contigo – el no debería decir ese tipo de cosas, yo no me sonrojo con facilidad sin embargo con él siempre es así, porque me dice cosas hermosas de repente – porque eres como un bufón, me haces reír – y ahí se fue el encanto, el me hacía sonrojar como también me hacía querer partirle la cara, tome un cacahuate del tazón de la botana y la puse como proyectil en una catapulta improvisada por mi cuchara y se la lance, hice lo mismo unas 4 veces más…

Basta… no…. Para… ¡Lily!... detente caray.

Dame una razón – le dije mientras seguía amenazándolo con mi arma preparada.

No me explique bien, no me haces reír… me haces sonreír y no eres un bufón, erres una hermosa Reyna – me dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

Oh Scorp que tierno… pero no te creo – le lance el cacahuate y puse mi cuchara de regreso a la mesa.

Eres una chica peligrosa.

Claro, a mucha honra

¡hola Scorp! – una chica rubia apareció de la nada, era del mismo año que el rubio y la había visto en la mesa de Slytherin, después de saludarlo me volteo a ver y me barrio con la mirada.

¿tienes algún problema?

¿Por qué estas con ella Scorp? – me ignoro, ¡la maldita me ignoro!

Pues la invite a venir.

Oh de seguro no me encontraste para invitarme a mí, que lastima que tuvieras que traerla a ella.

oye mald ...

La invite porque me gusta estar con ella Isa. – después de eso, todo fue muy rápido, sentí como vaciaba mi bebida de limón bajo mi blusa.

Oh no, no lo acabas de hacer – tome mi crema de elote y se regué en el cabello – después de eso me aventó un puño de Espagueti de Scorp, se lo regrese con uno igual pero se quitó y le di a Scorp, no pude evitar mi carcajada, él me quiso regresar el favor y cuando menos medí cuenta el restaurante era una guerra de comida, Scorp y yo perdimos de vista a la rubia quien se comenzó a ganar ataques de ambos, y él y yo empezamos nuestra propia guerra, después de un rato me agacho a la fuerza y me señalo la puerta. Ahí está Hanna, la dueña del lugar y esposa de mi profesor Neville, si ella nos veía le diría al profesor, el profesor le diría a mis padres y estaría en problemas.

Maldición tenemos que salir de aquí – le dije susurrando.

Sígueme – y me guio hacia la entrada tapándome la cabeza con su sudadera, salimos y empezamos a correr dejando la guerra de comida atrás y unos gritos que suponía eran de Hanna.

hahaha por poco y no escapamos – dije cuando llegamos a un parque, me quite la sudadera de la cabeza y lo mire, él me estaba viendo intensamente - ¿Qué? – dije mientras aun me reía.

Es a lo que me refería, los días contigo son como una nueva aventura, nunca sé que lo que se te ocurrirá – y me sonroje otra vez, le tendí su sudadera blanca manchada de comida.

¿Por qué me la has puesto?

¿bromeas? Si te hubieran visto el pelo, habrían sabido de inmediato que eres una Weasley, y las únicas que están en Hogwarts eres tú y Rose y todo el mundo sabe que Rose es incapaz de ocasionar problemas así que sabrían que eras tú y peor aún sabrían que estabas en una cita conmigo.

¿y eso porque tendría que ser peor?

Porque soy Malfoy, la mayoría de tu familia me odia.

¿y qué? No es como si les pidiera a toda mi familia permiso. – el me miro como si no se lo creyera.

Perdón es solo que de momento olvido que no eres Rose – ok eso me dolió, él se sentó en uno de los columpios del parque, yo quería irme, estaba dolida y ni siquiera sé porque, me senté en el otro columpio.

Entonces deberías invitar a Rose.

No quise decir eso Lily, me gusta estar contigo, me refería a que no eres igual que Rose, tu si lucharías por lo que quieres.

Si no luchas por lo que quieres ¿de qué te sirve vivir? –el me sonrió tiernamente, estaba triste, lo sabía. - ¿Por qué terminaron?

Ya te lo dije

Eso de que terminaste con ella porque simplemente no es para ti y de más tonterías no me las creo, dime la verdad, soy tu amiga Scorp.

Bien, tú sabes que Rose y yo somos novios desde hace un año, todo iba bien, era maravilloso, ella es perfecta hablo enserio pero… cuando visite la madriguera en las vacaciones de verano pasadas, ella me evitaba, me trataba como su amigo y no sabía porque, me presento como su amigo, eso me dolió, su padre dijo que no era bueno que se juntara conmigo y ella se quedó callada.

Mi tío Ron aún tiene un poco de remordimiento a tu padre, sé que no es excusa pero es una buena persona.

Ya lo sé, no es nuevo decirte que la mayoría de tu familia me odia, pero cuando conocí a Albus fue diferente se convirtió en mi amigo de verdad, me dio mi lugar frente a su familia, al menos me esperaba lo mismo de mi novia, hasta tú no tienes miedo de decir que eres mi amiga, a pesar de que James es el que más me odia.

Es diferente Scorp, Rose y yo fuimos educadas de diferente manera, mi padre siempre dijo que si no fuera por los Malfoy el no estaría aquí, nos enseñó a no tener prejuicios y perdonar, en cambio mi tío Ron jamás pudo perdonar lo que le hicieron a mi tía en la mansión Malfoy, y siempre le dijo a Rose que debía machacarte en materia y demás y que ni se le ocurriera andar contigo, entiéndela, tiene razón para temerle a su padre.

¿crees en el amor Lily?

Claro

No crees que cuando se ama a alguien, luchas contra viento y marea para estar con él, yo pienso que preferiría morir si eso me dejara estar al lado de la chica que amo.

Supongo… que tienes razón – era la verdad no sabía que responder a eso.

Es por eso que sé que no soy para Rose, porque le teme más a su padre de lo que me ama. – y de repente empezó a llover, y no me refiero a pequeñas gotas, el agua se vino fuerte y fría, y nosotros seguíamos ahí, sentados, solos y por primera vez desde que salimos del calderón chorreante lo mire bien, ya no traía la sudadera así que su camisa azul clara ya mojada se le pegaba al cuerpo y dejaba ver sus bien formados cuadros, tenía la cabeza gacha y su cabello ya mojado tapaba sus bellos ojos grises.

Ya es tarde, volvamos al colegio.

Mejor… bailemos – le dije y el me miro interrogante – ya sabes, aquí bajo la lluvia, es romántico.

No se supone que el hombre es el que invita y dice cosas como: no tenemos música pero podemos hacerla – me dijo haciendo una parodia de mi película favorita, el Diario de una pasión.

Bueno tu no ibas a hacerlo así que yo te invite – me pare tendiéndole la mano para que se levantara, el la tomo con una sonrisa hermosa, y ambos nos pusimos a bailar lentamente.

¿No se supone que debes tararear una melodía?

Hey, yo te invite a bailar, te toca tararear.

Prefiero quedarme callado, así escucho tu respiración y tus latidos y esa es la mejor música que puedo tener en estos momentos.

Ya cállate – le dije mientras me ponía demasiado roja, así que me recargue en su pecho esperando que no viera mi vergüenza, después de un rato él se rió.

¿Qué?

Es que estoy empapado y tú estás demasiado descubierta, tengo frio.

Si tienes razón, regresemos.

Toma póntela – me dijo mientras me pasaba la sudadera que habíamos dejado abandonada en los columpios.

Esta sucia

Pero seca, póntela.

Si fuera el caso porque no me la pasaste antes

Bueno no sería justo que yo esté todo mojado y tu seca.

Eres malvado.

Ambos regresamos caminando al colegio, me llevo a la entrada de mi sala común y de pronto me sentí mal porque me separaría de él, no me había dado cuenta de lo bien que me la había pasado.

¿te la pasaste bien?

Pues para ser una cita contigo, me divertí mucho.

Que bien – saco su cartera y metió la mano como si estuviera muy onda, debe ser de esas que no tienen fondo como la de mi tía Hermione, saco una caja negra delgada y larga y me la ofreció, yo la abrí sin decir nada y ahí estaba una hermosa rosa blanca

¿Qué es esto?

Una rosa, tonta.

Si se lo que es, me refiero a ¿Por qué?

Por qué me gusto, y pensé en ti, es una rosa que me mando mi madre, ella tiene muchos rosales y se la pedí, no sabe para qué es pero supongo que lo sospecha, en fin, la rosa está encantada así que nunca se marchitara, será eternamente bella igual que tú.

¿es por eso de los detalles? ¿sigues con la competencia no?

No, hoy más que nunca entendí que mereces más que un chico tonto que tiene su orgullo por delante de todo.

Gracias Scorpius, enserio.

De nada Lily, nos vemos mañana.

Adiós – me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue por el pasillo.

Mantequilla

Adelante – me dijo la dama gorda.

Cuando entre a la sala común lo que menos esperaba era a Rose sentada en uno de los sillones leyendo atentamente hasta que entre y me miro, no parecía contenta.

Hola Rose.

Hola Lily

¿Sucede algo? te noto rara - ella se acerco a mi hasta quedar cara a cara.

Te vi

¿Cuándo?

Hoy, yo también Salí ¿recuerdas? Lily no puedo creer que me hagas esto, te hable de lo mucho que amaba a Scorpius, me viste llorar mil noches por él y aun así intentas robarme su amor – ok creo que por primera vez en la vida, decía lo que sentía, no estaba acostumbrada a escucharla, a pesar de estar tranquila podía sentir que quería explotar, gritarme y golpearme, de igual forma me sentía furiosa.

No te atrevas a decir eso, Scorpius es mi amigo solamente y no te robe su amor, lo perdiste tu sólita.

El aún me quiere y lo sabes, no puedes decirme que no son nada cuando cargas una rosa en tus manos, eres una traidora.

¿traidora? ¿Qué no eras tú la que me decía que no debía enamorarme de Scorpius? Tu también me escuchabas Rose, te decía que estaba enamorada de él desde que lo conocí, fuiste tú quien me pidió perdón por ser su novia cuando sabias que yo estaba enamorada ¿Quién es la traidora Rose?

Yo lo conocí primero, yo me enamore antes.

Fue cuando yo entre a Hogwarts que le empezaste a hablar porque tenías miedo de tu papá, pero tienes razón, el aun te quiere y si tu no aprovechas al buen chico que tienes delante lo haré yo. – dije mientras me subía a mi cuarto, tire mis cosas y puso mi rosa en el tocador.

Nada estaba bien, una vez más le aventé Scorpius a Rose a sus brazos, no podía luchar por él, el mismo lo dijo Rose era perfecta quizás su único error fue no tener el valor de enfrentar a su padre, pero aunque yo pudiera hacerlo no tenía nada mas de Rose, era inteligente pero no en exceso, no era tranquila y siempre me castigaban, hacia mucho que no me importaba. Había aceptado hace muchos años que no podía compararme con Rose, ahí estaba ese dolor regresando de la nada, y yo sabía que me estaba lastimando, pero no podía evitarlo Scorp había hecho que el profundo amor que le tenía regresara, con el la desilusión, pero al menos hoy había conocido un poco más de él y me quedaba claro que no todas las personas son como las creemos.

Lección aprendida Scorp.

**hola que genial que hayas llegado hasta aquí, en el capitulo pasado me dijeron que le pusiera otra pareja a Rose para que no se sintiera mal, lo considere y pensé ¿por que no? pero la verdad es que jamas me ha gustado mucho el personaje de Rose así que no lo conozco mucho así que no se como me salga, tampoco se con que pareja ponerla así que esto es para pedirle su opinión.**

**¿quieren que escriba sobre Rose? obviamente sin quitarle protagonismo a mi pareja favorita.**

**¿quien les gustaría que fuera su pareja?**

**también**** debo decir que no se dejen guiar por lo que escribo, Rose no es mala, solo que por amor se hacen locuras, ya verán que es buena conforme avance la historia, en fin dejen su comentario y su opinión, la pareja de Rose que mas seguidores tenga sera la afortunada para seguir en mi fic.**

**nos vemos en el siguiente! **


	9. Quidditch

**HOLA! EL CAPITULO PASADO TUVE POCOS COMENTARIO, ESPERO QUE ESTE LES GUSTE MAS, EN FIN AGRADEZCO MUCHO A "ANONYMOUS" POR QUE SIEMPRE ME HA COMENTADO Y NO DEJA DE HACERLO, ME INSPIRAS A CONTINUAR DE VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS.**

**A MARISOL POR QUE TUS PALABRAS DE ALIENTO TAMBIÉN ME AYUDAN, MUCHAS GRACIAS. GRACIAS TODOS LOS QUE HAN COMENTADO DE VERDAD ME AYUDAN Y ESPERO QUE LES SIGA GUSTANDO POR QUE ESTA HISTORIA ES POR Y PARA USTEDES.**

**EL MUNDO Y PERSONAJES DE HP PERTENECEN ÚNICAMENTE A JK ROWLING.**

QUIDDITCH

Gryffindor gano a Ravenclaw, eso sirvió para que Ediee sacara su verdadera personalidad, estaba tan enojado que le dijo cosas horribles a Lily como que no podía perder contra una enana, que habían hecho trampas y otras cosas, yo lo iba a golpear pero cuando me di cuenta la pelirroja ya lo había noqueado. Slytherin le gano a Hufflepuff casi desde el comienzo, Al encontró la snitch demasiado rápido, apenas y nos esforzamos. Ahora mismo me encontraba desayunando, ya con el uniforme puesto, estábamos a 1 hora de jugar contra Gryffindor, el partido más esperado, y ahí estaba yo… no podía estar más… distraído, no podía quitar la vista de Lily, desde nuestra cita me siento más cerca de ella, me gusta estar a su lado y comencé a buscarla más, ya lo había notado y sabia a que se debía, me gustaba Lily. – en serio me gusta.

¿Qué te gusta?

¿eh? ¡ah! La… la emm tarta, la tarta de melaza, ¿esta buena no? – estaba seguro que Albus no me había creído, él no era tonto, sin embargo dejo pasar el tema.

¿estás listo para jugar?, este no será como con Hufflepuff, Lily me dio una paliza durante todo el verano, es una increíble buscadora, quizás más que yo.

Eso podría ser cierto, pero tú tienes más experiencia, además Lily estará distraída por mis encantos.

Pues vamos a los vestidores, tengo que hablar con el equipo. – y pronto salimos del gran comedor, cuando salimos nos encontramos a Lily hablando con Hugo.

¿listos para morder el polvo?

Te tragaras tus palabras Scorp.

Tu siempre tan linda. – ella sonrió presumida – nos vemos en el aire.

Ellos siguieron su camino, pronto nos encontramos en los vestidores donde todos los jugadores ya estaban, Albus les dio el típico discurso de que teníamos que ganar, somos buen equipo, bla bla bla… sin más salimos volando después de nuestra presentación, Al y Lily se encontraban cara a cara, Albus calculador y misterioso sin expresión en su rostro, Lily en cambio sonreía altanera, como si tuviera la seguridad de que iban a ganar, el silbato sonó dando comienzo al partido.

Todos estábamos en el aire, tome mi posición como cazador y empecé a pelear la Quaffle. Despues de un rato el partido estaba reñido íbamos 130- 150 a favor de nosotros, Lily había visto la snitch un par de veces pero la había perdido, y a lo lejos escuchaba la voz de Lorcan narrando el partido. – Isa Adamas batea la blodger directo hacia Lily… ¡la esquiva! Bien hecho Lily, eso ha sido sucio por parte de la rubia Slytherin.

Lorcan, sin favoritismos, por favor.

Lo siento Minie, pero no es favoritismo, ella jugo sucio… Tobías tiene la Quaffle, se acerca y tira… ¡ese es nuestro Hugo! Bien hecho pelirrojo, ¡ahí esta Lyssander! ¡ese es mi hermano! Un tiro increíble – después de la anotación de Lyssander, Lisa Bell anoto de nuevo, íbamos empatados y eso no podía pasar, le arrebate la Quaffle al tercer cazador Matt creo que se llamaba, volé a toda velocidad - ¡oh no! Malfoy se acerca a toda velocidad, lo bueno de ser ricachón es que te compran ese tipo de escobas.

¡Scmandder!

Perdón Minie, Malfoy está a pocos metros de nuestro guardia, Hugo se prepara y… ¡la metió! Scorpius Malfoy anoto otros diez puntos. – confundí bien a Hugo, una vez más regrese a mi puesto cuando escuche… - Albus Potter vio la snitch, se acerca a toda velocidad chicos y ahí va la bella Lily Potter, están hombro con hombro, literalmente es un duelo de sangre, ¿Quién será el mejor Potter? ¿Lily será tan buena como su hermano James o como su padre o hubiera sido mejor que se quedara como cazadora? Aunque de ambos puestos se ve increíblemente sexy – Lorcan no era de mi agrado ¿desde cuándo? Desde ahora, mi amigo y su hermana aún estaban peleando por perseguir la snitch, ambos igual de rápidos, igual de concentrados, ambos con esa tenacidad que caracterizaba a los Potter – oh no la blodger se acerca a Isa, y ella apunta a Lily, eso está mal, malditos Slytherin

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que dijo ya era tarde, la blodger iba directo hacia Lily, no golpeo ninguna parte de su cuerpo, en cambio destruyo su escoba y comenzo a caer, Albus que estaba del otro lado de Lily se desequilibró y quedo colgando de su escoba, pase a su lado volando, el estaría bien, Lily no.

¡sálvala! – me grito al pasar a su lado, Lily caía en picada a una gran velocidad, caer de al menos 40 metros de altura era una muerte segura, estaba ya cerca de ella, que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y las manos juntas, estábamos a 10 metros del suelo, cuando la atrape cayendo tipo novia entre mis brazos, sin embrago al caer a una altura demasiado alta y con la velocidad que llevaba, hizo que mi escoba sufriera un impacto y me descontrole, estábamos a 4 metros cuando supe que nos caeríamos de frente, aferre a Lily a mis brazos cubriendo su cabeza y caímos, no quede inconsciente, Lily se encontraba a mi lado con mueca de dolor, ella se recargo en rodillas y manos y sobándose la cabeza.

¿estás bien Lily?

Eso creo.

¡Dios mío Lily! – Albus llego a nosotros y se agacho al lado de su hermana. - ¿estás bien Lily?

¡claro! – dijo ella abriendo su puño mostrando ahí la snitch.

¡Lily Potter tiene la snitch! ¡Gryffindor gana! – escuche decir a Lorcan a quien deje de escuchar en el momento que quise atrapar a Lily, Isa bajo a unos metros de nosotros enfadada, y yo me puse furioso.

¡¿Qué sucede contigo?! Casi matas a Lily, ¿eres o torpe o qué?

Te tengo noticias Scorp, el Quidditch es peligroso, si la nena quiso meterse en esto que se aguante.

Te tengo noticias Reyna, estas fuera del equipo – ahí fue cuando su sonrisa se esfumo.

¡no puedes sacarme! Tú no eres el capitán – en eso tenía razón.

No te preocupes Isa, estas fuera – dijo Albus desde donde estaba con Lily.

Es horrible perder la copa de Quidditch cuando estas a una nariz de tenerla, es más duro cuando todos los Gryffindor te lo restriegan en la cara, en el gran comedor la mesa de oro y escarlata estaba llena de gritos, abrazos, bailes y otras cosas.

Somos los perdedores

Ya cálmate Scorp, no fue nuestra culpa, Isa quiso hacérsela de malas a Lily y en cambio la impulso para que agarrara la Snitch antes de caer, es su culpa.

¡segundo lugar! Que humillación – estaba triste, cuando James y Dominique se fueron de la escuela supimos que era nuestro turno de ganar la copa, no esperábamos que la princesa Potter siguiera su legado.

Hola

Lily ... porque ... - no pude terminar.

¿me haces espacio? – así lo hice y se sentó entre Al y yo – no tuve tiempo de agradecértelo, me salvaste Scorp.

Bueno, no creas que lo hice por ti, Al me hubiera matado si no lo hacía, si hubiese sabido que tenías la snitch hubiera dejado que calleras, así se hubiera cancelado. – eso era una gran sarta de mentiras.

No soy tonta Scorp, aunque hubiese caído, habrían perdido pues ya tenía la snitch, deja de ocultar lo que quieres Scorp, sé que me salvaste porque en el fondo me quieres – si me estaba comportando como idiota, Lily no merecía que me comportara como Rose - ¿sabes qué? – James me mando chocolates muggles, son mis favoritos pero quiero que los tengas, sin ti no estaría aquí.

Gracias Lily, pero no es necesario – le dije sonriente, la verdad aunque no lo quisiera admitir no podía dejarla caer, es verdad que la quiero porque ha sido buena conmigo, ella y Albus siempre fueron geniales conmigo, pero había algo más, cuando Lily cayo de su escoba sentí que yo mismo moriría cuando ella tocara el suelo.

Si es necesario, están en mi cuarto, iré por ellos después de cenar – y fue rápido pero sentí como sus labios suaves tocaban mi mejilla, y sentí calor, mucho calor y despues nada, Lily se habia ido.

Eh Scorp estas todo rojo ¿estás bien?

¿eh? Si Al que dices ¿yo rojo? – si estaba rojo, yo Scorpius Malfoy me sonroje por un inocente beso en la mejilla, que patético.

La cena siguió, a ya cuando estábamos a punto de terminar el postre Lily salió corriendo a toda velocidad, supe que iría por mi regalo, Al y yo nos paramos y salimos del Gran Salón.

Scorp

Ah hola Rose.

¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Claro Rose – mire a mi amigo y el solo asintió con la cabeza y se fue por el pasillo – ya es un poco tarde ¿no crees? – le dije volteando a verla.

Será solo un momento.

Bueno entonces… ¿Qué pasa? – y vi como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

¿Por qué me terminaste? Yo no te dije nada pero creí que me amabas, y solo de repente me dijiste que ya no querías estar conmigo y yo no te pelee, pero ya no puedo más, necesito saberlo, ¿me dejaste porque te enamoraste de Lily? – y no pudo más, empezó a llorar.

¿Qué dices? Estas loca Rose, Lily es la hermana de Albus, y también mi amiga.

Te le has pasado persiguiéndola.

Es por diversión, solo un juego y ella lo sabe.

Creí que te gustaba.

No, pero… - no sabía porque lo había dicho ¿Lily me gustaba? Claro que sí, ya lo había admitido, pero aun no me lo podía creer, ha sido en muy pocos meses, y aun no podía olvidar a Rose. – pero ella jamás me ha ocultado, a ella no le da miedo decir que es mi amiga, y sé que tampoco lo tendría si fuera su novio.

¿es eso? Ya te dije que no puedes presionarme, se lo hubiese dicho a mi padre pero después.

¿después Rose? Después de que me insulte más, que te prohíba estar conmigo, después de todas esas cosas… después de todo eso no puedes decirme que pensabas decírselo, ni siquiera se lo dijiste a tus primas, nadie lo sabía además de Al y Lily, y no tuviste la valentía para hacerle frente a tu padre, no me amabas lo suficiente.

¿Cómo me dices eso? Me arriesgue a la furia de mi padre, porque de verdad te quería, te quiero.

No, tú no te arriesgaste a nada, pensabas hacerlo pero no te atreviste, porque era más grande el miedo a tu padre.

Te amo, y puedo demostrarlo

Yo no… - ella me tomo lentamente la cara con sus manos acercándose peligrosamente, pero se detuvo a un par de centímetros y me miro, como pidiéndome permiso ¿Por qué no solo se atrevía y ya? No sé porque pero se lo cedí, y nos besamos, había extrañado a Rose de verdad que si pero… ya no sentía los besos como antes, como si faltara algo, pero a pesar de que no me sentía bien, la seguí besando abrazándola de la cintura.

**¡No me maten! Esto se esta poniendo bueno, no se preoucupen Scorp es de Lily, solo que esta un poco menso, pero pronto se dara cuenta de todo, en el siguiente cap sera san valentin ¡yeei! no se lo pierdan vale, y despues seran vacasiones de semana santa, por lo que todos iran a la madriguera, ahi Rose estara confundida ¡por que sera?, nos vemos.**

**besos**


	10. San Valentin

**HOLA! ESTOY MUY EMOCIONADA POR QUE YA VAMOS AVANZANDO... HEHHE **

**MARISOL! TU NTP POR ROSE, TODO TIENE UN PORQUE, Y QUIZÁS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP O EN OTROS 2 LA CONOZCAMOS MAS Y SABRAS SUS RAZONES, ELLA NO ES MALA NTP.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER! DISFRÚTENLO.**

**LOS PERSONAJES Y LUGARES DE HP LE PERTENEC A JK ROWLING.**

SAN VALENTIN

Los rayos del sol me hicieron abrir mis ojos, ahí estaba yo, somnoliento, despeinado y cansado, y de pronto me llego a la mente lo que paso ayer, el beso con Rose, ese beso que no debió haber pasado, después del "momento" ella salió corriendo sin darme oportunidad de decirle que eso no estaba bien.

¿Qué te pasa? Parece que hubieses besado a un hombre lobo.

Peor Al, bese a Rose – él se quedó callado mirándome con los ojos abiertos.

Eso no está bien Scorp, no debes jugar con sus sentimientos.

Te dije mal, ella me beso a mí y créeme que no sé porque, creí que ya todo había terminado ¿Qué haré?

No sé pero piénsalo rápido, antes de que salgamos del dormitorio.

¿Por qué?

Porque, querido amigo, hoy es San Valentín…

Maldición ¿y ahora que haría? Estaba caminando al gran comedor con Al y aun no sabía qué hacer, ¿Qué le digo a Rose? Oh, ahí está Lily a punto de entrar al lugar con su amiga.

¡Lily! – cuando llegamos, Albus y la amiga de Lily de quien se me olvidaba el nombre entraron al comedor dejándonos solos.

Scorp

Se te olvido darme mis chocolates, nada mas me antojaste - ella sonrió levemente, pero parecía un poco triste y molesta.

Am lo siento, fui a dártelos en la noche pero… no estabas en condiciones de recibirlos.

¿de qué hablas?

Pues… - ella se sonrojo, y me di cuenta rápidamente.

Oh me ... ¿nos viste?

¡no quería! Llegue de casualidad.

¡no! No es lo que parece.

Scorp no tienes que darme explicaciones, tu y yo no somos nada, no le des importancia como sea deberías preocuparte porque le darás a Rose, apuesto a que no compraste nada – eso en parte era verdad, yo si había comprado algo pero no exactamente para Rose… y aunque se lo diera, ella lo odiaría.

¿nadie más nos vio? No quiero que se empiecen a correr rumores que no son ciertos.

¿de qué hablas? Si ya toda la escuela lo sabe.

¡¿Qué?! Pero… ¿Cómo?

Am sin querer se lo comenté a Lisa, y ella a otros amigos y así sucesivamente, lo siento fue mi culpa.

Ya no importa – apenas me di cuenta pero Lily no me miraba a la cara, me estaba esquivando – oye sé que no somos más que buenos amigos pero aun así tienes que saber que estuvo mal, ella me beso y yo correspondí por que no la quería ver mal y…

Ya te dije que no me digas nada, no quiero escucharlo, después de todo, tu lo dijiste ayer, era solo un juego – y sin más se dio la vuelta y entro al gran comedor, ella no solo nos había visto, nos había escuchado.

La cena fue tranquila, todas las chicas me miraban así era todos los años, me encontré con los ojos azules de Rose un par de veces, ella me sonreía yo me volteaba, más la mitad de mi casa me decía cosas como: "qué bueno que regresaron", "me gustan como pareja" etc., etc.

Lily en cambio no me había volteado a ver ni una sola vez, ¿Cómo me hacía eso? Después de los buenos (aunque pocos) momentos que habíamos pasado, creí que le empezaba a gustar, ella por lo menos a mí sí y…

Hola Scorp –era Rose - ¿puedo sentarme? – tarde un poco en reaccionar y sin hablar me hice aun lado, ella se sentó me sonrió y tomo mi mano dulcemente, algo me decía que había malinterpretado las cosas anoche.

Las lechuzas empezaron a llegar dejando paquetes por todos lados, mi lechuza negra, había dejado caer un largo regalo sobre mí, le dije a mi madre hace unos días que tomara de mi dinero para comprarla, y que me la mandara este día, y ahí estaba totalmente envuelta la saeta de fuego 8000 versión platino, la escoba más cara y más poderosa del mundo (y cara), apenas algunos profesionales la habían conseguido, era mi sueño desde que salió hace dos meses, mis padres no me la compraron pues apenas me habían dado una en navidad, pero al decirle a mi mamá que era para una chica bueno… no tardo ni tres días en conseguirla, así era ella.

¿Qué es? – pregunto la pelirroja a mi lado.

Una escoba.

Tu mama te la envió, ella es muy linda.

No es para mí.

¿he? – pero mi atención se había ido a otra parte, Eddie se acercaba con una pequeña caja muy elegante, iba directo a Lily, la verdad después de la paliza que ella le había dado, bueno… tiene valor.

Vengo en un momento Rose – se me ocurrió de repente, iba a alejar a ese tipo de Lily, le diría unas lindas cosas y así me libraría de todas las chicas y de Rose… - Rose – ella me miro – perdóname.

Y me fui directamente a la mesa de oro y escarlata y pude escuchar la conversación del idiota con mi pelirroja.

Perdóname Lily, fui un tonto, pero de verdad me gustas y quiero salir contigo, prometo no comportarme como esa vez.

Es que yo… - pero Lily se detuvo al verme ya al lado de ambos - ¿pasa algo Scorp?

No puedes perdonarlo, no puedes salir con él.

¿y porque no? – no sabía que contestar así que estire mi mano entregándole mi obsequio, ella lo tomo dudosa, cuando lo abrió se quedó con la boca abierta y muda, de hecho todo estaba en silencio y vi que al parecer éramos el centro de atención.

¡es la saeta de fuego 8000! – grito el idiota.

Edición platino – dije presumido, Lily aún estaba muda, hasta que me la tendió de regreso.

No la quiero

¡ ¿Qué?! – respondimos el idiota y yo anonadados ¿Cómo no podía quererlo? Es lo que todo jugador de Quidditch desea. - ¿Cómo que no la quieres?

Te lo dije no quiero regalos vacíos.

A con que era eso… Lily esta vez no es vacío, la compre porque quiero que la tengas, porque eres una excelente jugadora, y te la mereces, yo quiero dártela. – ambos nos miramos y sonreímos.

Bueno, si es así…

Bien Malfoy ya tuviste tu momento, ahora déjanos solos.

No he terminado idiota - y me puse cerca de Lily a menos espacio que antes – no puedes salir con él, porque quiero que seas mi novia… - y se produjo más silencio en el salón, claro no podía ser más estúpido, declararme a una chica con la cual tenía el mínimo de posibilidad de que dijera que sí, justo frente a toda la escuela, al parecer todos estaban demasiado atentos.

Eres un idiota, después de besar a mi prima, de jugar con mis sentimientos, de decir que esto era solo eso ¡un entretenimiento! Vienes aquí a decirme todas estas cosas y además…- bla bla bla Lily comenzó a golpearme y empujarme con sus puños en mi pecho, no dejaba de quejarse de mi e insultar, tenía que callarla, no me dejaba hablar pero como… Y la bese, sin previo aviso, sin que pudiera defenderse, aprisione sus labios con los míos y mis manos estaban en sus mejillas para que no pudiera alejarse, pero ya no quería alejarse, sus brazos perdieron fuerza y subieron a mi cuello abrazándome mientras correspondía el beso, y seguimos besándonos apasionadamente, como si no hubiera ayer ni mañana, como si mi ex novia y su hermano no estuvieran, como si no hubiera cerca 3000 alumnos con profesores mirándonos, como si el idiota no estuviera como bobo viéndonos de cerca, nada existía… solo ella y yo.

FIN

**MENTIRA! Aun faltan muchas cosas no se preocupen hahaha, en el siguiente cap habra una platica de nuestros protagonistas y llegaran las pequeñas vacasiones de semana santa, asi que el cap sera largo, y los chicos regresaran a la madriguera ¿que pasara?**

**nos vemos en el siguiente!**

**beesos bye**


	11. Valiente

**HOLA! ESTA VEZ SOLO ME COMENTO UNA PERSONA, ESO ES TRISTE, PERO MIENTRAS HAYA UNA YO SEGUIRE, BIEN SIN MAS LES DEJO EL CAPITULO, APUESTO A QUE LES GUSTARA MUAJAJAJAJA. DISFRUTEN.**

**EL UNIVERSO DE HP LE PERTENEC A JK ROWLING**

VALIENTE

Ahí estábamos, ella y yo separándonos lentamente, mirándonos fijamente, ahí estábamos Lily y yo… y los otros 3000 alumnos en sus mesas, rompo la mirada con ella y volteo a todos lados, todos nos observan, Eddie ya no estaba ahí a nuestro lado, mire hacia mi mesa, la cara de Rose se había desfigurado y Al me miraba serio con una mirada asesina, poco a poco se levantó de la mesa, y se dirigió a nosotros aun con la mirada de todos, se detuvo a un paso de mí.

Eh Al, yo… yo, es que yo… - estaba nervioso, había besado a su hermanita, había roto la más grande regla entre amigos, "la hermana de mi amigo no se toca" y ahí voy yo y la beso, y ni siquiera ser porque, mi mente y corazón me dijeron que era lo que debía hacer, y mi cuerpo no respondió a la vocecita que decía que no, que estaba mal, y claro que había estado mal, por Dios, ¿Cómo miro a Lily a la cara?, ¿Cómo lo hago sin decirle que me encanto besarla? Como… ¡POCK! – golpe, un fuerte golpe en mi nariz, Albus me había roto la nariz, ese bastardo.

¡Al que haces! – escuche a Lily gritar, yo me encontraba en el suelo a sus pies y mi amigo parado me veía aun enojado.

Está bien Lily, me lo merezco – y me pare para encararlo, la sangre corría por mi cara pero no me iba a ir sin decirle lo que quería – Albus yo…

No me digas nada, todo novio de mi hermana debe recibir una buena paliza, son reglas de la familia, además de que sirve como advertencia, tendría que haberte dejado inconsciente, pero eres mi amigo y me agradas, pero no podré hacer nada cuando James y los demás se enteren, ustedes deben hablar e ir a la enfermería, nos vemos – y como si no hubiese pasado nada regreso a su asiento para seguir cenando.

Sin palabras le señale a Lily que saliéramos, ella se notaba incomoda y yo también lo estaba, no quería hablar, realmente no sabía porque lo había hecho, todo empezó como un juego pero Lily se había metido a la fuerza en mi corazón, no podía dejar esto así, planee darle el regalo ahí frente a todos para que supieran que no estaba con Rose, pero no planee besarla ¡lo juro!

¿quieres que te arregle la nariz?

Conociéndote me harás feo.

Como quieras, pero si te quedas en la enfermería saldrás hasta mañana.

Bueno, no es como si tuviera algo que hacer… a menos claro de que quieras que duerma contigo – dije seductoramente, se aun había ese toque de incomodidad, fue peor ver que no reacciono como esperaba, no se molestó, no me contesto mal ni sarcásticamente, solo se detuvo en el pasillo y me miro.

Tienes cosas que hacer, como contestarme ¿Por qué me besaste? – ahí estaba, de lo que quería huir.

Bueno, supongo que tendrás que componerme tú la nariz entonces – ella se puso frente a mí, se acercó más de lo necesario para un hechizo y como le ganaba por una cabeza tuve que agacharme, y ahí estaba, tan bonita, con sus grandes ojos marrones llenos de luz y alegría, me apunto con la varita.

Episkey

¡ah! – me sobe la nariz por el dolor, ya no estaba chueca y en segundos dejo de dolerme - ¿quedo bien? ¿aun soy guapo?

Si, aun lo eres – ok estaba rara, ¿de cuándo acá ella decía que estaba guapo?

Sabes… tengo la sensación de que me estas coqueteando. – ella sonrió.

Solo contesta lo que te pregunte.

Me gustas, me gustas mucho Lily, es eso.

No, tu solo estás jugando, es tu orgullo.

No, bueno si, pero ya no es así Lily, tú de verdad me estas gustando. – su cara y ojos se pusieron melancólicos.

Deja de mentirme, por favor no seas cruel - bajo la mirada para que no la viera, algo me decía que sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas.

Lilly yo ...

No me lastimes, no juegues conmigo, ¿Por qué me quieres herir? – esa pregunta me golpeo, ¿Por qué la quería herir? ¡yo no quería herirla!, pero Lily no es cualquier chica, ella es dulce y no se merece esto, si estuviera con ella seria enserio, para prestarle mi tiempo y cariño, no sería cualquier relación ¿estoy preparado para algo así?

No te quiero herir Lily, perdóname, soy un tonto y a veces no sé lo que hago, estuvo mal que desde el comienzo te dijera que algún día serias mi novia, como si fueras un premio, no es justo para ti.

No no lo es, tienes que alejarte de mí Scorp

¡no quiero! No pretendo lastimarte, no pidas que me aleje de ti, porque me gustas, me gusta platicar y pasar el tiempo contigo.

¿Qué esperas que haga? Besas a Rose y le dices que yo soy tu juego y luego vienes y me besas ¿Quién te crees para hacernos eso? No solo soy yo, Rose está sufriendo, la lastimaste.

Si lo sé, estuvo mal, ya te dije que no pretendía besarte, no pretendía que te alejaras de mí.

Lo siento pero es exactamente eso lo que has logrado.- y se fue por el pasillo, dejándome en una infinita oscuridad, ¿Qué quería?

Desde ese día Lily se alejó de mí, no cruzábamos palabras a menos que fuera muy necesario, ella se la pasaba con Lisa, los Scamander y Hugo, me ignoraba completamente, con Rose era algo igual, realmente se enojó y eso estaba mal, quería que supiera que no quería regresar con ella pero no quería perderla como amiga.

Para mi desgracia había un tipo de mi clase y del equipo de Quidditch, Tobías, me caía bien hasta que le escuche diciéndole a sus amigos que quería andar con Lily, no me preocupe pues ni siquiera se conocían, hasta que los vi hablando por el pasillo un par de veces, él era mi primer problema, últimamente Lily es la sensación femenina de la escuela y eso no me agrada. Pronto llego Abril y con él las vacaciones de semana santa, para mi buena o mala suerte Al me invito a pasarla en la madriguera, por lo que en este instante estaba tocando su puerta.

hola, que gusto, pasen, ¿gustan tomar algo?

Oh no muchas gracias Molly, solo hemos venido a dejar a Scorpius, nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer – le contesto mi madre a la abuela de Al, y pronto entraron la mayoría de los primos Weasleys, todos los que jugaban Quidditch, entraron sudorosos, sucios y con escobas.

No es justo, Lily tiene la escoba más rápida, así no se puede.

James deja de ser tan envidioso – dijo la señora Potter bajando de las escaleras con su esposo, no sé porque, pero hoy no se veía tan guapa, al menos no después de Lily.

Pero mamá no es justo, ustedes le compraron esa maravillosa escoba.

Ya te dije que fue un regalo, y no de mis padres – me alegraba que la estuviera usando, mis papas y los Potter se saludaron cordialmente y después mi mama dirigió su mirada hacia Lily para tenderle la mano ¡hay no!

Hola, soy Astoria Malfoy, tú debes ser la novia de mi hijo – y se hizo el silencio, a este paso no me iba a ganar esa familia nunca, Lily estaba roja casi como su cabello.

N ... no yo ...

Mamá por dios, Lily no es mi novia es mi amiga.

Ah pues discúlpame, es que mi hijo nunca había gastado tanto para una chica, debes ser especial y ademas eres muy bonita– y le guiño el ojo a Lily.

¡mamá! ¿no se tienen que ir?

Ah pero que grosero eres Scorpius, en fin, fue un gusto verlos – se despidieron de los demás adultos y salieron pero antes claro mi madre no podía irse sin seguir arruinando mi vida, se detuvo frente a Lily una vez más –espero que te haya gustado, Scorpius especifico muy bien cómo te gustaría, incluso mando a grabar tu nombre en la parte posterior, ¡eres muy linda! Perfecta novia para Scorp, bueno nos vemos. Y se fue, al fin se fue. Todos estaban en silencio, me suicidare lo juro.

¿así que tú le regalaste la escoba? – me dijo James amenazadoramente.

Yo… es que.

Bueno pasemos a comer – amaba a la abuela Molly, no sabía cómo se lo agradecería.

Estábamos por acabar la cena, las pláticas eran muy amenas, definitivamente me gustaba mucho estar con esta familia.

Cuéntanos Scorp, que harás saliendo de Hogwarts, estas a casi un año.

Me gustaría ser auror sra. Potter

¿enserio? Pues podría ayudarte, me parece que serás muy bueno. Eres valiente y astuto, necesito hombres como tú.

No sé qué decir señor Potter muchas gracias.

Tu madre es una persona muy dulce, ¿ella está de acuerdo con lo que quieres ser? – me pregunto la abuela.

En realidad no, dice que es peligroso, pero se cómo mantenerla contenta.

¿Cómo?

Pues consiguiéndole una nuera, es lo que más quiere para mí, dice que me hará madurar, sé que con eso, ella se mantendrá ocupada yendo de compras y esas cosas.

¿y entonces Scorp cuando se la darás?

Pues eso señor Potter será cuando su hermosa hija y usted claro se decidan – silencio total, el señor Potter me miraba mal, Lily a mi lado estaba en shock cuando sentí un pisotón.

¿Qué pasa contigo? – me grito Lily levantándose de la mesa, y subiendo a su recamara, yo mire a todos los demás y fingí una sonrisa.

Pero como podéis ver, se hace mucho del rogar. – el silencio seguía así como las miradas asesinas – vale no se la crean, solo estaba… bromeando – dije con una sonrisa suplicante, a veces creo que debería pensar las cosas antes de decirlas.

Qué bueno que bromeas Scorpius, no quisiera tener que usarte como cebo en algunas de mis misiones, o para practicar hechizos de pelea, tú entiendes.

Sí, señor Potter - sí, por suerte, era la broma -Sarcasmo-

No pasó nada interesante después de eso, baje por un vaso de agua, se escuchaban voces afuera, me asome por la ventana de la cocina y pude ver una cabellera de alborotados y lindos rizos, era Rose y no pude evitar escuchar su conversación.

¿por eso estas así? Él dijo que era broma, tal vez lo hizo para ponerte celosa – la voz era irreconocible, era James.

No, yo creo que si le gusta.

Entonces tendré que romperle la cara, nadie sale con mi hermanita sin una pequeña iniciación – si estaban hablando de mí, ya lo suponía. – oye Rose, ya déjalo, tiene tiempo que terminaron, supéralo.

No, yo de verdad le quiero ¿Por qué tuve que perderlo? – dijo ella, y por su tono de voz sé que se ha soltado a llorar, era la peor basura del mundo, ¿Cómo puedo hacerla llorar?

¡pues es tu culpa! Tu no le quieres, porque si fuera así hubieses luchado, te hubiese importado un carajo lo que dijera tu padre – James parecía molesto, demasiado – pero eres una cobarde, siempre lo has sido…

Ya basta por favor, no me digas eso.

Tienes que aceptarlo, jamás serás feliz si te aferras a hacer lo que tu padre quiere, deja de llorar y si de verdad quieres al oxigenado, entonces lucha Rose- silencio – pero sabes Rose, sé que no lo harás, por que no lo quieres. – ojala fuera cierto James.

¿Cómo podrías saberlo?

Por qué te conozco Rose, no lo amas por que soy yo quien sigue en tu corazón – WTF ¡¿Qué?! Por poco y no reprimí mi grito, tenía que seguir escuchando. – lo que no entiendo Rose, es que tu terminaste lo nuestro por miedo a lo que dijera la familia, pero te viniste a meter a un problema igual, pero supongo que Malfoy ha de ser mejor que yo.

¡no digas eso! Nosotros no podíamos seguir juntos James ¡somos primos!

¡¿y qué?! Me vale una mierda, si tuviera que renunciar a todo por estar contigo lo haría.

No puedes decir eso… basta dijiste que ya no sentíamos nada.

No, tu dijiste eso, dijiste que te habías enamorado de otra persona, y yo me hice a un lado, solo quiero que seas feliz Rose, pensé que lo serías sin mí, pero veo que no es así, porque nadie será mejor para hacerte feliz que yo, que lo daría todo por ti.

James ...

Pero quédate callada, sigue callando tus sentimientos Rose, sigue prefiriendo hacer feliz a tu padre que a ti misma, y por favor deja de fingir que sufres por Malfoy, lo único que quieres es una salida para alejarte de lo que sientes por mí, pero no funcionara, tu sabes que me amas más de lo que amaras a nadie más, y cuando te des cuenta… no se siga aquí para ti.

James empezó a caminar y supe que era momento de huir, Salí de la cocina escuchando los sollozos de Rose a lo lejos, entre a la habitación que compartía con Albus, el aún estaba dormido y yo recargado en la puerta. Pensé en todo lo que había escuchado, Rose solo quería no tener problemas, ella quería huir de sus sentimientos por James, creyendo que podría ser feliz conmigo, que yo era mejor opción que su primo, pero estaba mal, porque había visto a Rose mirar a James miles de veces de una forma melancólica, triste como si su sueño se fuera de su corazón, pero jamás creí que fuese por la razón del amor. James tiene razón, ella debe aprender a ser valiente y tal vez era hora de que yo también lo fuera, de que aceptara mis sentimientos por Lily.

**bueno no creo que se la hayan esperado hahahaa, dejenme su opinion a ver que taal.**

**gracias Marisol por seguir leyendome.**

**nos vemos en el siguiente.**


	12. Chocolate

**Hola! aqui un nuevo capi, saben... como que siento que ya perdi la inspiracion, en cambio tengo muchas ganas de comenzar una nueva historia, con esta pareja pero no quiero empezar otra sin terminar esta, espero que les guste y gracias x sus comentarios.**

CHOCOLATE

No podía verlos igual, desde que desperté no puedo dejar de recordar la plática entre Rose y James, y por primera vez noto las miradas que se lanzan de vez en cuando, miradas que siempre estuvieron ahí pero nunca había entendido, me sentía incómodo… ¿era yo el único que lo sabía? O habría otro Weasley que ya se había dado cuenta.

¿Qué piensas? – me pregunto Albus, toda su familia y yo nos encontrábamos desayunando.

En nada ¿Dónde está Lily? – había notado su ausencia desde temprano, Lily era de levantarse tarde, pero jamás se perdía el desayuno.

Ella y Dominique salieron temprano, dijeron algo sobre un regalo para alguien.

¿Para quién?

Creo que para su novio.

¿y desde cuando Lily tiene novio? – no había gritado, pero si levante mi voz lo suficiente como para que todos en la mesa me voltearan a ver, últimamente llamaba demasiado la atención de esa familia.

Me refería al de Dominique.

Ah lo siento.

¿y a ti que te importa si Lily tiene novio? – me pregunto James con curiosidad.

Ella aún es muy pequeña, es casi mi hermana – le conteste tranquilo, él se levantó de su silla que estaba justo en frente de mí, y se inclinó hacia mí.

Más te vale que sea eso, y no algo de lo que podrías salir mal rubio.

¡James! No asustes a Scorpius.

Tu madre tiene razón James, pero no olvides lo que te dice Scorp.

¡Harry!

Pero la señora Potter no pudo continuar la discusión, la protagonista de nuestra pelea acababa de entrar por la puerta con una Dominique igual a la que recordaba, muy alta, de linda figura cabello por los hombros rubio claro como el de Victoire pero con una mecha roja en el flequillo de enfrente, grandes ojos azules y una sonrisa cautivadora, si Dominique era hermosa tanto como su hermana, pero por más sangre vela que tenga en la sangre no le llegaba a la belleza de Lily, y apenas me daba cuenta.

Ya llegamos familia – dijo la rubia muy energéticamente.

Primita ¿Quién es el afortunado de la semana?

No te importa James – el Potter mayor iba a contestar, pero su mirada se dirigió a su hermana, y yo tambien voltee a verla, ahí entre sus brazos había una pequeña bolsa.

¿Qué es eso?

Nada James.

¿Cómo que nada? – y le arrebato la bolsa, Lily intento forcejear pero James era demasiado alto, aun a mí me llevaba una cabeza, el azabache empezó a revisar la bolsa - ¿chocolate?

Si, chocolate – y por fin le quito la bolsa a su hermano, este ya no peleaba.

Pero es chocolate muggle para derretir.

Pues si James, hare chocolate casero. – esto no podía ser bueno.

¿Por qué?

Un amigo cumple años mañana, y le hare un chocolate, ¿algún problema?

¡ ¿Qué?! – esos fueron James, Albus, Teddy, Hugo y el señor Potter, yo estuve a punto de unirme pero me contuve. Después de eso, la casa se llenaba de discusiones de casi todos los hombres con Lily, como ahora que la encontraban rodeando mientras ella estaba cuidando del chocolate en la estufa, estaba haciendo algo llamado baño María, no me pregunten qué es eso. Yo por otro lado estaba sentado en la mesa, a unos tres metros de la bola de Weasleys y Potter, escuchando cada tontería que decían y yo no podía estar más de acuerdo en la mayoría, pronto Rose se sentó a mi lado.

¿te la estás pasando bien Scorp?

Si claro, escuchar las discusiones es algo divertido – bromee, la verdad no había hablado con Rose desde el día del beso en el gran comedor, me sentía incómodo y sabía que ella también.

¿te molesta? ¿Qué Lily le de chocolate a otra persona? – me sorprendí.

Eh pues, ella puede hacer lo que quiera, no somos nada.

No fue esa la pregunta, te pregunte si te molestaba que le de regalos a otra persona – tarde en contestar, la verdad era que si me molestaba y mucho, pero yo no era nadie para prohibírselo, Lily no me hablaba y ella me pidió que me alejara de ella para que no la lastimara, ¿Cómo pedirle que no le regale algo a otra persona? Yo no tenía ese derecho.

Sí, me molesta… me molesta porque debería ser a mí al que le haga ese chocolate – dije en voz baja para que nadie más aparte de mi ex novia escuchara, pero ellos seguían en su discusión.

Deberías decírselo.

¿para qué? Me dirá que no soy nada para decirle eso.

Probablemente, pero creo que te tomara en cuenta. – la mire y le sonreí, parecía que Rose realmente quería ayudarme. – a todo esto ¿Por qué no son nada?

Ella no quiere, cree que la lastimare.

¿y no es verdad?

No lo sé Rose, la quiero pero no quiero lastimarla y perderla, no sé si estoy listo.

Entonces no es culpa de ella, es tuya, si ella te viera listo y seguro tal vez las cosas serían diferentes, no tengas miedo Scorp… - ella tenía razón.

¿Y a ti te duele? -

Me duele saber que te perdí, pero está bien, me lo merezco.

No digas eso, no te mereces nada malo, pero no me refería a eso – y una vez más me miro con duda, no sabiendo de que hablaba - ¿te duele no poder estar con él? – le dije indicándole a James, ella abrió grande los ojos sorprendida.

¿Co… como sabes? – yo le guiñe el ojo.

Tu tambien deberías decirle tus sentimientos, no solo a él, enséñame como se hace Rose.

Más tarde había perdido de vista a Lily, algunos primos y adultos se habían ido a dormir, unos pocos nos quedamos viendo una película, en esa cosa muggle llamada televisión, tuve que entrar a la cocina por un poco de agua, y allí estaba ella, adornando lo que parecía ser su chocolate ya terminado, me acerque a ella.

¿Qué tal te ha quedado? – me senté a su lado, el chocolate tenia forma de corazón, al parecer estaba a punto de escribir algo pero se detuvo cuando me senté a su lado.

Bien, saque el don de mi abuela, ¿Qué tal las cosas con Rose?

¿de qué hablas?

No me quieras hacer tonta, los vi charlando – parecía querer fingir su enojo.

¡Oh, no me digas que estas celosa.

Claro que no, ¿por ti? Jamás.

Qué bueno, no tendrías porque, últimamente eres tú la única en la que pienso todo el tiempo – ella se sonrojo – además solo estábamos hablando, me pregunto si me molestaba que le hicieras chocolate a alguien mas, y yo le pregunte algo sobre la persona que quiere.

¿… ósea tú?

No, ya te darás cuenta, yo no te diré – y ella sonrió.

¿y bien?

¿Qué?

¿te molesta que le haga esto a alguien más?

Pues claro, eso no se pregunta, debería ser yo el único con el placer de comer tus chocolates, sobre todo porque me encantan y los tuyos deben ser los mejores, pero puedo esperar, en un tiempo me los harás solo a mí.

Jajajaja ¿Por qué tan seguro?

Solo lo se, recuerda este día.

Bueno, mientras me iré a la cama.

¿quieres que te acompañe? – le dije pícaramente.

Idiota – me contesto en un tono divertido – hasta mañana rubio – y me dio un beso en la mejilla para luego salir, con su chocolate y utensilios a su habitación, supongo que la incomode para terminarlo acá.

¡levántate! La abuela dice que el desayuno ya está – me dijo Al mientras me aventaba la almohada.

Vale, ya entendí – mi amigo se metió a bañarse, mientras yo aún no terminaba de despertarme, gire completamente mi cuerpo a la izquierda encontrándome con una pequeña cajita con un moño verde, le colgaba una pequeña tarjeta que decía:

_No te hagas ilusiones, a Tobías le he preparado otro diferente, una snitch, pero desde que empecé a moldear este pensé que te gustaría, como dije no tengas esperanzas, utilice las sobras del chocolate así que no es especial, como sea cómelo._

_Lily P._

No sabía que era peor, enterarme de que el tipo al que le había hecho chocolate era Tobías o que ella quisiera ocultar que el chocolate que me hizo era especial. Yo mismo lo note, desde un principio moldeo el pequeño corazón que ahora tenía en mis manos, aunque lo quisiera negar yo sabía que se había esforzado más que en la snitch – le di una mordida - ¡estaba delicioso! Como me lo esperaba de Lily, y una vez más estaba confundido, si lo que quería la pelirroja era alejarme de ella pues no me lo estaba demostrando muy bien, en estos días lo que más quería hacer era estar con ella.

**y que tal? les gusta? o ya me esta quedando mal? en fin déjenme un comentario.**

**besos.**


	13. Ganandome a los rubios

Buenos días

Buenos días – respondieron al unisonó ambos rubios, eran Victoire y su hermano menos Lois que era un año mayor que yo. Estaba acostumbrado a levantarme temprano ya que mi mamá e obliga y en esas vacaciones normalmente me encontraba a ambos rubios que igual se levantaban temprano, la primera porque tenía trabajo en san mungo y el segundo porque eran sus reglas de belleza, no lo culpaba, mi mamá siempre dice que hasta en la hora en la que te levantas influye para que tu piel se vea bien.

¿desayunas cariño?

Claro – le conteste a la abuela Molly, había aprendido que en esa familia se desayunaba de acuerdo a como se iban levantando. - ¿estás bien Victoire? – ella siempre fue amable conmigo así que tenía un poco de confianza con ella como para preguntarle por qué se veía tan decaída.

No es nada, he tenido demasiado trabajo y a mi cabello le está afectando, mira – dijo enseñándome cabellos dorados en su mano – se me está cayendo y maltratando ¡y yo amo a mi cabello!

¿Por qué no lo hechizas?

Bromeas ¿no? El cabello no es lo mismo si se cuida con hechizos a unos buenos shampoos o mascarillas ¿tú te lo hechizas para que se te vea así de bien?

No de hecho mi mamá también es algo aficionada a su cabello así que se trae shampoo de ninfas del lago Céfiro. – Lois escupió lo que estaba bebiendo y Victoire abrió ampliamente los ojos.

¿shampoo de ninfas? ¿del lago que está en ese bosque que solo se muestra una vez al año y que va cambiando de lugar? Ese shampoo es creado por la magia de las ninfas y es casi imposible de conseguir – dijo el hermano de Victoire.

Pues como ya dije, mi madre es una obsesionada, además el agricultor y estudiador de las ninfas y el que consigue la sustancia para el shampoo es amigo de ella y cada día al final de otoño nos entrega más o menos 47 botellas de shampoos.

Es imposible, yo busque quien lo vendiera desde que fui conocedor de mi hermoso cabello y nadie jamás lo ha tenido incluso se sospecha que es un mito.

No lo es, tan solo siente – y así ambos hermanos franceses tocaron mi cabellera.

Wow es tan sedosa y brillante – ambos tenían la boca abierta y pensé que era mi gran momento de ganármelos a ambos, así iba avanzando en mi meta.

Aun me quedan unas 5 botellas y mi madre tiene más, traigo en mi maleta dos así que si quieren.

¡por supuesto! – contestaron ambos. Les baje a ambos sus botellas y se les notaba lo feliz que estaban.

¿Cuánto te damos Scorp?

No es nada Victoire, es un regalo.

¿de verdad? Estas botellas valen como 500 galeones o más.

Ya lo dije, es un regalo Lois.

Vaya hombre gracias.

Pronto la manada de Weasleys bajo las escaleras, creo que estaban casi todos, y ahí vi a Lily, tan hermosa como siempre y también sexi con ese pijama de conejo ¡era adorable!

¿Qué hay rubio oxigenado? – me dijo James dándome un zape.

Déjalo en paz – le contesto la más grande de los Weasleys – ya quisieras tener tan bello cabello, además es natural pero claro ¿Cómo podrías saberlo? Teniendo semejante maraña de pelo.

Pero que…

Victoire tiene razón, déjalo en paz – dijo Lois amenazadoramente.

Ok, ok tranquilos, al parecer hoy amaneciste querido he rubio – yo solo sonreí, mire a los hermanos rubios y me sonrieron, aquellos que se quedaban callados cuando James me hacía algo ahora me defendían, a lo que un shampoo podía hacer.

¿Qué hiciste? – me pregunto Lily en mi oído, yo sentí pequeñas cosquillas y como se me ponía chinita la piel, mis orejas eran mi punto débil.

Nada en HICIMOS amigos de suelo.

Ya enserio.

Solo hago lo que me dijiste, me gano a la familia. – ella puso los ojos en blanco.

Victoire y Lois no son nada, créeme son los más fáciles.

Bueno por algo se empieza.

Sabes que no lo lograras.

Bueno aun me quedan las vacaciones de verano y las de navidad, ¿quieres apostar?

Bien, si yo gano y no lo logras… tendrás que… lavar la ropa sucia de James.

¡qué asco!

¿Te acobardaras?

¡quisieras! Peor si yo gano, tendrás que venir a mi casa y presentarte a mi familia como mi novia y tendrás que ganártelos como yo lo estoy haciendo.

Trato

Estas muy segura Potter

Pues sí, no ganaras lo sé. – yo me levante de mi asiento.

Morderás el polvo pelirroja, para el final de la navidad tu familia rogara que seas mi novia.

Oremos porque usted toma las patadas.

Piénsalo, aún queda mucho tiempo.

No el suficiente – de reojo vi a Lucy queriéndose sentar, rápidamente me puse al lado de Lily y como buen caballero le saque la silla a la prima para que se sentara, Lucy estaba sorprendida y extrañada.

Am gracias Scorpius.

No es nada ¿te sirvo jugo?

He claro – y así lo hice, Lily solo me observaba.

Gracias, eres un gran caballero – me dijo la prima sonriendo, yo mire a Lily presumidamente y ella solo negó con la cabeza, esto comenzaba a ponerse serio.

**NO SE ME OCURRIA NADA ASI QUE TUVE QUE INVENTAR LO DEL SHAMPOO Y TODO ESO, LOS PROXIMOS SERAN MEJOR LO PROMETO.**


	14. Le gusto

**pRIMERO QUE NADA ¡LO SIENTO! TENGO ESTE CAP DESDE HACE COMO 2 SEMANAS PERO JURO QUE PENSE QUE YA LA HABIA SUBIDO, EN VERDAD LO SIENTO NO QUIERO QUE PIENSEN QUE DEJE LA HISTORIA POR QUE NO VA A SER ASI. NUEVAMENTE MIL DISCULPAS.**

**OTRAS COSA, AGRADEZCO MUCHO A AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE ME HAN PUESTO EN FAVORITOS O EN ALERTAS MUCHAS GRACIASS PERO LA VERDAD CREO QUE UN COMENTARIO ES UN POCO MAS MOTIVANTE PARA LA AUTORA ¿NO CREEN?**

**SIN MAS MUCHAS GRACIAS MARISOL POR SIEMPRE ESTAR AHI. ESPERO QUE TE AGRADE.**

**QUEDAN MENOS DE 10 CAPS ASI QUE YA CASI VAMOS POR LA RECTA FINAL, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

**LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A JK**

LE GUSTO

Las pequeñas vacaciones estaban por acabar, nos quedaban pocos días para regresar a Hogwarts. James y Fred II se habían encargado de hacerme unos días un poco irritantes con sus bromas, pero también habían sido regañados por sus madres y tener a Victoire y a Lois de mi lado también serbia, ahora mismo estaba con todos los primos en la sala, exceptuando claro a Rose y Molly que estaban ayudando en la cocina.

Estoy aburrido, ¿Qué tal si jugamos Quidditch?

Está lloviendo James.

Así es mejor Albus, vamos no sean aguafiestas.

Lo siento James, le preste mi escoba a Lisa.

Lily una escoba como la que tienes no puedes prestársela a cualquiera.

Para tu información yo puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana con mis cosas.

Bien como quieras, entonces ¿jugamos? – nadie hablo. – vamos, somos Weasleys, una lluvia no puede detenernos, además no hay nada más que hacer… ¿o es que tienen miedo?

Yo le entro James

Así se habla Freddie, tú nunca me abandonas.

Nosotras también vamos – dijeron Dominique y Lucy parándose.

¿puedo ir?

Oh que mandilon eres Teddy, mira que pedirle permiso a Victoire, yo tanto que te he admirado.

Teddy puede hacer lo que quiera, pero tiene la suficiente delicadeza para preguntarme y poner mi opinión en primer lugar, y eso no es por mandilón, es por caballero – le contesto la rubia al mayor Potter – además, yo también quiero jugar.

Bien me callo, no te enojes ¿Hugo? ¿no vienes? – dijo James al ver que el pelirrojo no se movía.

Mi escoba se rompió ¿recuerdas? Y mi madre no quiere comprarme una por mis notas bajas – estaba desanimado.

Ya que, ¿Albus, Rubio, se quedaran? – Al se levantó y fue junto a su hermano, a pesar de lo serio el Potter no se podía negar a un partido de Quidditch, y menos si sería uno realmente bueno y que fuera Albus vs James era un partido increíble, porque mientras el azabache Slytherin atrapaba la snitch, el cazador Gryffindor metía innumerablemente las Quaffles, siempre era demasiado reñido entre ellos, tanto como Lily vs Albus o incluso Lily vs James ya que ella jugaba bien en ambas posiciones. Mire a Hugo, se veía demasiado aburrido, y aunque yo también quería jugar me di cuenta que si no iba entonces me quedaría a solas con Lily.

Yo… am Hugo – el me miro – puedo prestarte mi escoba, en realidad me duele un poco la cabeza, así que... – me levante y fui por mi escoba que se encontraba al lado de Albus – tómala, enserio no tengo problema – él la tomo.

Wow es la nimbus 9000 es casi tan buena como la saeta de Lily, increíble. – y salió corriendo hacia afuera sin olvidar gritar - ¿Qué esperan? – todos salieron detrás de él, James antes de salir me mando una mirada fría, al parecer a él no le gustaba que me quedara solo con su hermanita.

El silencio se hizo en esa parte de la madriguera, Lily estaba leyendo, y yo no sabía qué hacer, así que opto lo que todo hombre inteligente haría, camine hacia el sillón de una persona donde ella estaba y me arrodille al lado de sus piernas y recargue mi brazo en una de mis piernas y en mi mano recargue mi cabeza y la mire como un hombre a Lily Potter, poniendo mi atención en lo hermosa que era. Mire su cabello rojo fuego, largo y lacio muy hermoso, también mire sus manos delicadas y sus mejillas llenas de pequeñas pecas graciosamente acomodadas en ellas… y vi sus ojos, marrones y brillantes y por último la vi completa, demasiado bella para ser verdad.

¿Qué haces?

Te observo

Aja… ¿Por qué?

Porque eres hermosa.

Ha Scorpius eres todo un conquistador – dijo riendo.

Lo digo enserio.

Aja

No me des el avión – ella me miro - ¿Qué lees?

Una novela.

Bueno me alegra que no sea de materias, eso sería raro en ti.

Que gracioso

Lo sé, soy encantador.

Aja

Chistosa

Que puedo decir, soy encantadora – y no pude evitar reír.

Cuéntame ¿le gusto el chocolate?

Sí, me mandó una carta ayer agradeciéndome y me dijo que le gustaría que la primera salida a Hogsmeade fuera con él, tal vez se me declare…

¿tú crees? Escuche que hizo una apuesta al empezar el año, dijo que se llevaría a la cama a la chica más linda de Hogwarts.

Deja de inventar mentiras ¿Por qué te cae mal? Creí que se llevaban bien

Eso era antes de que intentara robarme a la novia.

¿a cuál de todas?

Sabes… si que eres encantadora.

Y bien… ¿Qué planeas para ganarte a todos los demás?

Pues no sé, soy demasiado encantador, no tendré que esforzarme mucho, el cariño llegara solo.

Tienes demasiada confianza en ti mismo.

Y tú tienes demasiada confianza en que no lo lograre. – nos estábamos mirando fijamente y sonriendo, cuando escuchamos unos pasos muy cerca.

Oh lo siento, ¿interrumpo algo?

No ¿Qué pasa Rose? – dijo Lily fríamente.

¿Dónde está James? Digo… todos. La cena está por comenzar.

Salieron a jugar Quidditch.

Oh bien, ustedes pueden ir ya – y sin más se fue de la sala.

¿están enojadas? – pregunte.

No ¿Por qué?

A nada, solo que la miras con odio.

Claro que no, no podría odiar a mi prima jamás.

No sabes mentir Lily, o por lo menos no a mí.

Solo, tuvimos una discusión

Pero Rose es la persona más calmada del mundo

¡ja! Creo que deberías conocerla mejor. Ella es calmada a menos claro que se trate de ti.

¿La pelea fue sobre mí?

¿Por qué estas feliz?

Porque eso quiere decir que te gusto, por lo tanto defiendes lo que es tuyo ¿no?

El que me gustes no significa que… - lo había dicho, ella lo dijo ¡dijo que le gustaba! – no, no, yo quise decir que… - pero no pudo continuar, la puerta de la casa se escuchó al abrirse y muchas pisadas sonaron así como unas cuantas peleas.

¡eres un tarado James!

Ya te pedí disculpas Rose

ah sí claro, una disculpa basta – nosotros nos levantamos y caminamos al pasillo donde estaba la escena de la pelea. Todos estaban enlodados y empapados, con todos me refiero a Rose también, solo que ella realmente estaba completamente enlodada.

¿Qué te paso? – pregunte.

Este simio de acá no freno y barrio todo el lodo hacia mí, es un salvaje, pero era lo menos que podía esperar de él.

Lo hice sin querer, quería frenar pero me distraje.

¿así? ¿con que?

Contigo

Ah ahora resulta que yo tengo la culpa.

Te veías linda toda mojada, yo que culpa tengo. – y se hizo el silencio, Rose quedo anonadad y sonrojada y bajo la mirada. Al parecer todos los primos se dieron cuenta que sobraban y comenzaron a caminar a la cocina. Yo le hice señas a Lily para que también nos fuéramos, la tome de la mano y fuimos detrás de los demás dejando atrás a una pareja mojada y sonrojada, ellos tenían que hablar.

¿Qué acaba de pasar? – me dijo Lily.

¿de qué hablas?, tu hermano dijo que Rose era hermosa, nada fuera del otro mundo, son primos.

James no es así, ni siquiera con Vic que obviamente es la chica más guapa de todas, y menos a mí que soy su hermana.

A las hermanas se les molestan no se les halagan.

Claro y tú sabes de eso porque tienes muchas hermanas ¿no?

¿siempre tienes que llevarme la contra?

Eres demasiado fastidioso como para no hacerlo.

De seguro eso no pensaste cuando dijiste que te gustaba.

¡cállate! No era verdad, jamás podrías gustarme, ni ahora ni nunca, no me importa que te ganes a mi familia cosa que creo imposible.

Scorpius, gracias por la escoba, toma – nos interrumpió Hugo dándome mi escoba.

Oh, puedes conservarla.

¡ ¿Qué?!

Anda, a mí me compraran una cuando se las pida, además quiero la más nueva, y tú necesitas para los partidos que se acercan.

Vaya gracias Scorp, me hubiera encantado tener un hermano como tú – me dijo dándome una palmadita en el hombro y se fue, yo mire a Lily altanero, ya iban tres, eran pocos pero por lo menos estaba cerca. Ella volteo los ojos y se fue, estaba feliz, hoy había progresado bastante, ella había dicho que yo le gustaba y aparte me gane a Hugo, tenía que seguir así.

**no olviden dejar comentarios.**


	15. Un chico cualquiera

**HOLA, OTRA VEZ NO RECIBI MUCHOS COMENTARIOS, PERO BUENO SUPONGO QUE EN VERDAD NO LES GUSTA.**

**DISFRUTEN.**

**LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A JK**

UN CHICO CUALQUIERA.

Estábamos ya en la estación de King Cross, las vacaciones de semana santa habían expirado, y yo bueno estaba contenta por dejaría de escuchar los halagos de mi familia a ese rubio, sí que se los estaba ganando, claro que no creí que fueran tan superficiales, mira que ganárselos con regalos no era digno, era hacer trampa y tenía que detenerlo.

¿Qué piensas pelirroja? – hablando del rey de Roma.

En lo feo que te has puesto este verano.

Si claro como si eso fuera posible.

Eres un ególatra.

Tengo porque serlo, sin indiscutiblemente guapo.

Claro que no.

A que sí, todas las chicas mueren por mí.

No lo creo.

Bromeas Lily, Scorpius tiene a todo Hogwarts rendido a sus pies – ese era Hugo quien había adquirido una extraña fascinación por Malfoy los últimos días, algo que no me gustaba ni a mí, ni a su padre. Ante su comentario solo puse los ojos en blanco y me fui detrás de mis demás familiares.

Que les vaya bien a todos, no olviden mandar cartas, nos vemos en las vacaciones de verano – dijo mi mamá besándonos a Albus y a mí – nos vemos Scorpius, es un placer tenerte en casa, ojala puedas pasar las vacaciones con nosotros. – el sonrió bien ahora también se había ganado a mi mamá.

No lo invoques madre

No seas grosera Lily.

Lily tiene razón, mejor que se quede en su mansión – James recibió un zape en la nuca por parte de mamá, bueno al menos el aún no había caído.

Muchas gracias señora Potter, por su hospitalidad y su calidez, y gracias también por la invitación, me encantara pasar el verano en su compañía. – lo odiaba.

Eres un chico tan educado, que te vaya bien.

Y así las familias se despidieron y subimos al tren, todos buscamos un compartimento juntos. Hablábamos animadamente pero Rose y Albus tuvieron que irse al compartimento de prefectos así que me quede con el rubio oxigenado y su admirador número uno, osea Hugo, gracias a Dios no fue mucho tiempo pronto aparecieron los gemelos Scmandder.

¡Lilu! – dijo Lorcan sentándose a mi lado y abrazándome efusivamente – te he extrañado – yo adoraba a los gemelos, ambos eran increíbles pero diferentes y eran mis mejores amigos además de Hugo y Lisa.

Lorcan, Lys que gusto verlos.

No Lily el gusto es mío, me la pase pensando en ti todo el tiempo – Lorcan y yo teníamos una relación increíble, nos adorábamos y apoyábamos en todo, muchos decían que seriamos la pareja perfecta pero claro eso no podía pasar, estaba claro que solo éramos mejores amigos.

Que coincidencia, yo también pienso mucho en ella – interrumpió Scorpius sentándose entre nosotros y obligando al gemelo a quitar los brazos sobre mí, en cambio el me abrazo del cuello.

¿Qué haces? – le susurre.

Le pongo un alto, si quieres ser mi novia tendrás que ser menos cariñosa con tus amigos.

Oh si solo hay un detalle ¡no quiero ser tu novia! – mi grito fue interrumpido, ahí estaba el chico que me gusta mucho en verdad y que aparte no era un idiota, Tobías, el me miraba extraño y me di cuenta que aun seguía abrazada a Scorp hasta que lo empuje y cayó al suelo dando un sonoro – Auch - y me pare al frente de Tobías – hola.

Hola Lily, llevo buscándote un buen rato.

¿enserio?

Si ¿Por qué no vienes a mi compartimento? - ¿con él? ¡A donde sea!

Cla… - pero alguien me jalo de la muñeca, era Scorpius quien ahora parecía enfadado, me agarraba fuertemente de la mano y por el jalón quede junto a su pecho, el miraba desafiante a Tobías.

Oh lo siento ¿estabas con ella? ¿interrumpí algo?

¡no! - ¡si! – dijimos al mismo ¿Quién se creía ese imbécil?

¿Qué haces? – pegunte.

Vino un Interrumpir.

No estábamos haciendo algo importante – le dije sonriendo al guapo azabache.

Claro que sí.

Scorpius con todo respeto si Lily no quiere quedarse…

Esta tontita – yo lo mire incrédula – no sabe lo que dice, realmente quiere quedarse pero es tan pero tan tonta que no conoce lo que quiere de verdad.

¡óyeme pedazo de imbécil!

Lily no puede irse – hablo Lorcan – ella está conmigo – y nuevamente me vi forzada a irme con el pue al igual que Scorp me jalo con él.

Lorcan ¿Qué haces?

En realidad no es bueno que me saquen así, yo también quiero estar con Lily – dijo Lyssander relajado.

No Lys tu no – dije llorando fingidamente, esto se estaba volviendo extraño.

En realidad para Lily solo debo existir yo, y si acaso su hermanos – me jalo Hugo esta vez y me abrazo protectoramente.

Wow, ya basta – dije alejándome de todos y para mi desgracia la puerta se abrí.

Bella Lily, que bueno que te encuentro, te invito a comer grajeas a mi compartimento mientras nos abrazamos ¿Qué dices? – era Eddie ¿el mundo se volvió loco? ¿o querían volverme loca a mí?

¡salgan de aquí! – pero nadie se movió - ¡tienen tres putos segundos para que muevan su putrefacto trasero fuera de aquí! – y por obra de magia, el compartimento estaba vacío, suspire.

Vaya que eres enojona – me voltee, acostado en el asiento estaba Malfoy.

¿Qué no escuchaste lo que acabo de gritar?

Claro, de hecho medio mundo te ha de haber escuchado, con la voz patosa que tienes…

¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí?

Pues… si queremos casarnos y tener nueve hijos tengo que demostrarte que aguanto tu temperamento – yo sonreí, ese chico estaba loco, realmente chiflado, pero si él no me hacía feliz ¿Quién lo haría? Sin pensarlo lo abrace recargando mi cara en su pecho.

¿y eso?

Es que realmente eres un tonto – dije tratando de no reír pero obviamente no podía evitarlo.

Bueno pero soy el tonto que te hace sonreír de esa manera tan preciosa.

Oh no, te estas poniendo romántico

Lo siento, eso causas en mí. - sonrei tiernamente, ese chico era un tonto pero siempre encontraba la manera de hacerme sonreir.

Bueno, me voy – dije saliendo.

Hey ¿A dónde vas? Estábamos teniendo un momento mágico y lo arruinas.

Voy a buscar a Tobías, después de todo era con él con quien quería estar – mentía, pero eso lo hizo enojar.

Que poco romántica eres Lilianne

No me llames así – dije mientras me iba dejándolo atrás. Probablemente si me quedaba con el pasaría algo que no quería que pasara aun, era mejor dejarlo con deseos y no me arriesgaría. Pronto me encontré nuevamente con Lorcan comprando dulce con la señora del carrito.

Hey Lily, ¿estás de mejor humor?

No, ¿Qué fue eso? Me sacaron de quicio todos

Bueno esos Slytherins se estaban peleando por ti, y bueno no podía quedarme fuera de la batalla verdad.

Claro, y tu como buen Gryffindor no resistías el ser ignorado - el asintió efusivamente -¿Y Lys? ¿el porque?

Igual pensó que sería divertido y Hugo supo llevar bien la corriente ¿he? Además que esos chicos sepan que eres difícil y que tienes miles de pretendientes, y obviamente que no andarás con cualquiera.

Y era verdad, yo no andaría con cualquier niño bonito de papa, o mujeriego o patán, no salía con un chico cualquiera, el problema es… que Scorpius Malfoy no era un chico cualquiera.

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, REALMENTE ME SIENTO UN POCO FRUSTRADA, PUES SCORP NO PUEDE GANARSE A LA FAMILIA MIENTRAS ESTA EN LAS VACACIONES ASÍ QUE TÉCNICAMENTE TENDRÍA QUE PASARME DIRECTAMENTE A LAS VACACIONES DE VERANO, PERO NO ME GUSTARÍA QUE DE VACACIONES A OTRAS VACACIONES, HARÉ DOS O TRES CAPÍTULOS EN HOGWARTS Y DESPUÉS SERA EL REGRESO A LA MADRIGUERA, ESPERO NO ABURRIRLOS, PROBABLEMENTE VUELVA A HACER ESTO DESPUÉS YA QUE PLANEO TERMINAR EL FIC EN LAS VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD DE LOS PERSONAJES.**

**ESPERO QUE COMENTEN, DE VERDAD NO LES CUESTA NADA.**


	16. Mocomurcielago

**Muchas gracias a Anonimo que me ha comentado desde el primer capitulo y siempre me ha dado ánimos, de verdad me alegra saber que te esta gustando.**

**De igual manera Marisol que siempre eh leído tu comentario en cada capitulo de verdad muchas gracias.**

**A "Que te importa es mi vida" (chica tu nombre es muy largo, enserio haha) también muchas gracias me alegra saber que mi historia causa esas ganas de seguir leyendo.**

**Por personas como ustedes no abandonare esta historia y espero que les guste el capitulo.**

Como se atrevía ese desgraciado infeliz, el único que podía venir a ver a Lily a su entrenamiento era yo, en cambio ahí estaba el estúpido Tobias hablando con ella, desgraciado.

- ¿sufriendo? - era Rose, se sentó en misma banca a mi lado.

- ¿de que hablas?

- Scorpius, por favor, tu ya sabes mi secreto, no tienes por que ocultarme el tuyo.

- pero creí que – estaba por decir que ella aun seguía enamorada de mi pero no quería incomodarla así que me calle.

- es guapo ¿no? - dijo refiriéndose al chico que estaba con Lily.

- claro que no, yo soy mas guapo, de hecho soy quizás el hombre mas guapo que haya pisado este colegio – ella rió.

- si... quizás

- ¿quizás? ¿de que hablas?

-bueno, eres muy guapo, pero como que te falta un poco mas de altura.

- Rose te llevo mas de una cabeza...

-no es suficiente, ademas tu cabello Rubio es lindo, pero el color mas bello es el azabache, también estas muy flaco, y te faltan músculos, ademas a veces eres muy serio.

- ¿segura que estas describiendo al chico perfecto? ¿ o estas describiendo a James? - su cara se puso mas roja que su cabello y yo me reí.

- Eres insoportable cuando quieres.

- así me adoras – sonrió.

- a puesto a que James te adorara mas cuando sepa que vienes a vigilar a su hermana – yo le saque la lengua y ella se fue.

Espere a que Lily saliera de los vestidores, y me venia dando cuenta que no era el único.

- ¿esperas a Lilianne?

- ella odia ese nombre, deberías saberlo – le respondí a Tobias.

- ella te odia, deberías saberlo.

- lo dudo, después de que te fuiste ella y yo tuvimos un romántico momento en el vagón, ¿no te lo contó?

-seguramente no le dio importancia.

- claro, seguro muchos abrazos besos y arrumacos no fueron de importancia – claro que no era cierto, ella apenas y me había abrazado un par de segundos, pero el no tenia por que saberlo, ya estaba cabreado se le veía en la cara.

- hola – apareció Lily, sonriendo, claro que se le borro la sonrisa al vernos a los dos casi llegando a los golpes - ¿que pasa aquí?

- nada Lily, vayámonos – el tipo la tomo de la mano pero yo la tome de la otra.

- Lily, tu hermano se callo del entrenamiento, esta en la enfermería, una blodgger le golpeo la cabeza.

- ¿que? Maldición Scorpius lo hubieras dicho antes , lo siento Toby ¿te veo después?

- espera, yo estuve en el entrenamiento ¿se te olvida Malfoy?

- entrenamos el y yo solos, desde segundo año ¿se te olvida Toby? - eso ultimo lo dije burlandome.

- Podemos reponer la salida para depues ¿verdad?

- claro Luny – dijo decepcionado, yo casi vomito con los apodos, el chico me mando una mirada enojada y se fue, la pelirroja se hecho a correr al castillo.

-¿Toby? ¿Luny? ¿enserio? ¿que soy yo? ¿Scorpy?.

- de hecho si.

- Dios, por poco vomito, son patéticos.

- son apodos que le das a las personas, es por cariño.

- no me tengas tanto cariño entonces, por favor. - ella rió.

- ¿y como paso lo de Albus?

- ¿que le paso a Albus? - ella se detuvo en seco.

- ¿como que que le paso a Albus? Le dieron con una bludgger ¿o no? - uh si, lo había olvidado, yo sonreír nervioso. - ¡Scorpius!

- ¿que?

- me mentiste, por Dios

- ¿que querías que hiciera? Te ibas a ir con Toby.

- ¡aah! Eres la persona mas molesta que haya existido.

-eso dices ahora, pero después no pensaras igual – ella se había dado media vuelta, si que estaba cabreada esta vez - ¿Luny? - le toque el hombro, después vi todo verde y estaba en exceso pegajoso, Su mocomurcielago era tan genial como Albus había dicho.

**Espero que le haya gustado no olviden comentar.**


End file.
